Because of you
by Nerea
Summary: Era el colmo… se enfadaba con su mejor amigo Severus, Potter la perseguía hasta la saciedad, sus amigas no dejaban de hacer locuras o lamentarse por medio castillo… ¿es que ella, Lily Evans, tenía que solucionarlo todo o qué?
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer**_: _No hay ánimo de lucro en escribir esta historia, basada en los personajes y en el mundo creado por J.K Rowling_

* * *

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Capítulo 1**

A menudo ocurre que la noche no es tomada en serio. Cuando el tenue manto de oscuridad llega al caer el sol, muchas personas cometen un error al pensar que la vida se detiene.

Piensan que con el ambiente nocturno, un castillo como el de Hogwarts permanece inactivo, como si durmiese un profundo sueño. Pero no es así, puesto que muchas veces las cosas realmente interesantes acontecen durante la silenciosa noche, cuando no hay testigos que puedan relatar los numerosos acontecimientos de los que es espectadora.

En ese momento los sólidos muros de piedra que erigían el colegio estaban iluminados por pequeñas antorchas, para que las tinieblas no se apoderasen por completo de la instancia. Iluminaban los vacíos pasillos, en los que no se podía escuchar un susurro, por muy leve que fuese.

Pero como suele ocurrir, no todo es lo que parece. Y aunque la calma aparentemente reinaba el lugar, quien aguzase bien el oído podría escuchar unos tímidos pasos avanzando por el corredor, temerosos de ser descubiertos.

El dueño de esas pisadas era Severus Snape, estudiante del colegio y miembro de Slytherin, la casa a la que pertenecían los más astutos de todo Hogwarts y también unos de los más ambiciosos. Y allí estaba Severus, escurriéndose como una serpiente en medio de la apacible velada, teniendo bien presente un objetivo en su ambiciosa mente: hablar con Lily Evans.

Tuvo suerte de encontrar a Mary, una Gryffindor que en ese instante se disponía a atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda e internarse en la sala común de los valientes leones, aunque el toque de queda hacía rato que se había traspasado.

Ya que él no sabía cómo entrar en aquel lugar, Mary fue su salvación. A través de chantajes y ruegos, consiguió que ella transmitiese el mensaje a su compañera. Si todo salía bien, Lily pronto saldría a su encuentro. Y si no, él se ocuparía de hablar con ella más tarde o más temprano. Dormiría allí mismo con tal de verla aparecer por la mañana, antes del desayuno, y poder tener una mínima oportunidad de explicarse.

Severus agachó la cabeza y jugó con sus nerviosos pies, que parecían no querer detenerse. Aguardaba a la espera de la pelirroja, que estaba tardando demasiado tiempo, más del que él hubiese deseado.

Sus mechones aplastaban su alargado rostro, poblado por una nariz aguileña. Sus ojos oscuros recorrían la instancia, buscando desesperadamente el menor indicio de que su compañera por fin se hubiese presentado.

Portaba una túnica negra que le caía hasta los pies, barriendo el polvo del suelo. La túnica, suelta, dejaba adivinar a duras penas la silueta de un joven tímido, alto y delgado.

Su cabeza se giró bruscamente al escuchar un ruido: ¿sería ella?

Y allí la tenía, a Lily Evans ante él. Las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta:

—Lo siento.

Ella bufó, indiferente:

—No me interesa.

—¡Lo siento!- repitió él, desesperado. Ahora que por fin había cumplido su objetivo no sabía bien cómo excusarse y parecía un ratón acorralado.

Todo había sido un malentendido, ella no podía entender lo que ocurría en las mazmorras. No podía percibir que uno sentenciaba su propia muerte si se proclamaba defensor de los _sangre sucia_, si había indicios de que mantuviese amistad con uno de ellos. Era un suicidio que sólo los más aventureros se podrían atrever a llevar acabo, y él no contaba de las agallas suficientes como para enfrentarse a toda su casa.

—Que conste que sólo estoy aquí porque Mary me dijo que amenazabas con dormir ante el retrato.

—Y lo hubiese hecho. Escúchame, Lily, yo nunca pretendí…

—Se te escapó, ¿no? —Lily ya había tenido bastante—. Ya no hay nada que hacer… He intentado disculparte todos estos años, ninguno de mis amigos es capaz de entender por qué me he empeñado en seguir hablando contigo. Pero tú sigues con esas compañías, con esos amigos mortífagos… No puedes negar que un día aspiras en convertirte en un seguidor de Ya-Sabes-Qui**é**n, ¿verdad?

Severus abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin haber dicho una sola palabra. Todo pensamiento racional había desaparecido de su mente y no quería volver.

—Está claro. Hemos tomado caminos diferentes.

—No, espera, yo no pretendía…

—¿Llamarme _sangre sucia_? ¿Y por qué no me querías llamar así a mí y al resto de los de mi clase sí? O todos o ninguno…

Severus intentó rechistar, pero antes de que le diese tiempo, Lily le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Era una muchacha decidida y firme, que siempre parecía conseguir lo que se propusiese. No en vano era prefecta y una de las estudiantes más sobresalientes de todo el castillo. Poseía un brillo de inteligencia y determinación en sus ojos color esmeralda, ellos eran el espejo de su alma, puesto que Lily era siempre sincera y honesta con todo el mundo: no podía concebir las mentiras y por eso estaba tan enfadada con su antiguo amigo Severus.

Sabía que sólo podía escuchar una sarta de mentiras de su parte y ella no podía tolerar construir una amistad cimentada en la desconfianza. Así que, por mucho que le costase, tenía que despedirse de ese viejo compañero de la infancia, de esa relación que ya no le podía traer ninguna dicha.

Era una chica bastante menuda, de ágiles movimientos y silueta recta. Sus cabellos rojos como el fuego le llegaban hasta la cintura y a ella le gustaba recogérselos en trenzas para que ningún mechón se le fuese a la cara y entorpeciese sus movimientos. Así era ella, práctica y resuelta.

Cuando se internó sigilosamente en su habitación, su enfado no pudo ser ocultado a sus amigas, que se habían despertado en medio de la noche al percibir que la pelirroja no se encontraba en el dormitorio.

—¡Lily! —Roanne Dunant, su mejor amiga, la miraba con preocupación.

Roanne cogió de la mano a su amiga y le sonrió dispuesta a tranquilizarla. Sus ojos azules escudriñaron la mirada de la pelirroja, intentando encontrar alguna pista para descubrir por qué sufría. Roanne no soportaba que una amiga lo pasase mal, por lo que siempre intentaba averiguar la razón de sus males para poder ayudar lo máximo posible.

Mucha gente la veía como la típica rubia de ojos azules, la típica rubia tonta que carecía de neuronas o que era demasiado superficial como para preocuparse por las cosas importantes de la vida. Roanne siempre intentaba demostrar a la gente, y sobre todo a sí misma, que ella era mucho más que eso.

Continuamente recibía invitaciones para acudir a las fiestas más importantes de todo Hogwarts, invitaciones que siempre rechazaba ante la mirada atónita de su amiga Rose, que adoraba las fiestas.

—Como sea por un tío, te juro que lo mato.** —**Por supuesto, quien había hablado era Rose Lehman, la loca de Rose Lehman.

Rose era la típica chica que amaba la diversión por encima de todas las cosas, algo que siempre le recriminaba la buena de Lily, que siempre le recordaba que debía ser más responsable y dedicarse a estudiar… Si no fuese por Lily, Rose nunca hubiese aprobado un solo examen. Tenía suerte de tenerla por amiga y que siempre la ayudase.

Llevaba su pelo rubio con un corte moderno, como a ella le gustaba decir, por debajo de las orejas. Sus ojos eran verdes, al igual que los de Lily y los de Ethel.

—Cuéntanos qué te pasa, Lily, nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarte —dijo Ethel, que no podía soportar ver a su amiga sufrir sin siquiera saber por qué. Y no saber cómo ayudar a una amiga era una tragedia para Ethel Holden.

Ethel era todo corazón. Antes que ella, estaban sus amigas. La Gryffindor sensible, como era a menudo llamada por quienes la conocían, no dudaba en compartir todo lo que tenía, en ayudar incondicionalmente a las personas más cercanas para ella. 

Era una chica pálida, tímida, de mirada insegura. Esto le causaba bastantes problemas a la hora de conocer a la gente, pero cuando ya conocía a una persona de verdad y cogía confianza, los temores quedaban olvidados.

—Nada, no os preocupéis, no pasa nada —quiso restarle importancia Lily.

—Si te hace sentir mal, para nosotras sí que la tiene —dijo Ethel, deseosa de saber por fin qué turbaba a su amiga.

—Es Severus… —suspiró Lily.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Rose, furiosa—. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese condenado? ¡Como lo pille, lo mato! ¡Te dije que ese Snape era un miserable, que no te tenías que juntar con él!

—Tranquila, Rose —se rió Roanne de la reacción de su amiga—. Deja que Lily nos explique qué pasó.

—Severus me llamó sangre sucia, así que me enfadé con él y he decidido no volver a hablar con él, por mucho que él se empeñe en lo contrario —confesó Lily.

Las reacciones de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar. Con un grito de alegría, Rose esbozó una amplia sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, mientras que Ethel y Roanne se dedicaban a abrazar a la pelirroja para reconfortarla:

—Bueno, has hecho bien —dijo Roanne—, así que no te preocupes, Lily, ya verás que ahora todo te va mucho mejor.

—Eso ni lo dudes —se rió Rose—. Ahora que por fin Lily ha tenido dos dedos de frente y ha decidido mandar a la mierda a Snape…

Pero la euforia de Rose fue interrumpida por Ethel.

—¿Siempre tienes que hablar así? —se molestó la morena.

—Ya habló la santa… —se quejó Rose.

Pero Ethel no dijo nada más. Odiaba las peleas y más si eran por una tontería como esa, así que no incitó a Rose a practicar su hobby favorito: las peleas. Bueno, las peleas no eran exactamente su hobby favorito, lo eran cuando era ella la que ganaba.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, Snape pasó al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, buscando con la mirada a Lily para intentar hablar con ella, pero una vez que se hubo encontrado con los ojos de la pelirroja, ésta hizo un gesto despectivo y ladeó la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Este gesto no le pasó desapercibido a James Potter, eterno pretendiente de Lily.

—¿Te enfadaste con Quejicus? —Tras la pregunta se podía percibir perfectamente su alegría por la noticia.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Potter —y le lanzó una mirada despectiva, de las que sólo dirigía a él.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —dijo el chico sonriendo, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada que le había echado—. Me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón y no te juntes más con…

Pero las palabras del moreno fueron interrumpidas por la chica.

—Pero sí debería juntarme contigo, ¿verdad, Potter? —La pelirroja estaba cansada—. Gracias, pero yo elijo mis amistades, y desde luego no pienso juntarme con un engreído como tú.

James empezó a reírse, visiblemente entretenido por el espectáculo al que estaba asistiendo: Lily perdiendo los estribos.

Se revolvió su rebelde pelo castaño, con un aire que algunos hubiesen calificado de engreído. Sí, James era conocedor de su encanto y le gustaba ser el líder de la manada. Sabía que las féminas del castillo suspiraban por él, jugador de Quidditch, atlético, rebelde, seguro de sí mismo… Era ése el magnetismo-Potter que hacía que muchas acabasen bebiendo los vientos por él.

Todas menos una. Esa impertinente pelirroja que en esos momentos le estaba dirigiendo una mirada de odio. Como un cazador hábil y experto que se dirige a su presa, él había decidido que iba a atrapar a esa escurridiza gacela. Nadie podía resistirse a sus encantos, ni siquiera ella, que se creía demasiado importante como para no prestarle atención.

—¡Calma, Lily! —participó en la conversación Sirius, el mejor amigo de James.

Sirius Black era como un hermano para James. Para él todo eran risas y diversión, y si no las había, él ya se encargaba de facilitarlas. ¿Para qué tomarse las cosas en serio cuando uno se podía reír de ellas y pasárselo bien? Esa era su filosofía, el Carpe diem que siempre predicaba.

Sus ojos eran grises azulados, un mar profundo en el que más de una había querido sumergirse. Sus cabellos eran oscuros y, como buen ególatra, también era plenamente consciente de la sensación que causaba.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Peter Pettigrew se encontraba sentado en un lugar apartado de los jardines de Hogwarts. Tenía la cabeza agachada y parecía estar reflexionando.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo, Colagusano? —le preguntó Sirius al verle así.

Peter había sido su amigo desde que entraron en Hogwarts, y si bien era cierto que era un poco tímido e inseguro, siempre había seguido incondicionalmente los pasos de los destructores de las reglas.

Era de estatura baja y un poco rellenito, con una cara redonda y unos ojos inquietos que buscaban siempre la aprobación de sus colegas.

—Suspendí el trabajo de Transformaciones —fue su respuesta.

Sirius Black se limitó a encogerse de hombros. ¿Ponerse así por un trabajo? Para él el estudio era algo secundario, por lo que nunca había que preocuparse. ¿Por qué preocuparse por ello cuando había tantísimas cosas por hacer? Había que dejar las cosas aburridas para los empollones…

—Venga, Colagusano, sólo es un trabajo. —Le puso la mano en el hombro—. Sólo eso.

Pero Peter no parecía muy convencido.

—Pero es que me esforcé demasiado y…

Pero no pudo continuar, porque fue interrumpido por Sirius:

—¿Esforzarse? Colagusano, creo que no te he enseñado muy bien la filosofía Black: "sacar el máximo resultado con el mínimo esfuerzo".

Peter esbozó una semisonrisa.

—¿Sabes qué te digo? —dijo Sirius—. Que me parece que es va siendo hora de gastarle una broma a McGonagall, un pequeño regalito de tu amigo Canuto, ¿eh?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La biblioteca de Hogwarts era uno de los lugares más transitados a lo largo del día por los cientos de estudiantes que acudían allí a estudiar o simplemente a consultar algún libro. Cuando Ethel franqueó la gran puerta que le servía de entrada, se dio cuenta de que ese día estaba especialmente llena; apenas quedaba un asiento libre.

Los Ravenclaws eran los más numerosos: al parecer el saber es infinito, puesto que las águilas parecían muy concentradas en seguir llenando sus mentes con mil y un nuevos conocimientos.

Se dirigió a la zona dedicada a los libros de Pociones, la materia en la que ella tenía especial interés, puesto que las explicaciones del profesor Slughorn siempre le habían parecido escasas y llevaba años documentándose en la biblioteca para poder elaborar las complicadas pociones que mandaba el maestro.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, contando mentalmente la cantidad de Ravenclaws que podían llenar una sala, que no se dio cuenta de que chocaba con otra persona.

—Perdón —dijo tímidamente, mientras bajaba la cabeza, avergonzada.

Casi no se había atrevido a levantar la cabeza debido a la vergüenza que en ese momento la dominaba. Odiaba ese tipo de situaciones que le hacían ponerse roja y preguntarse cuál era el motivo por el que estaba en Gryffindor… ¿No eran el valor y el coraje características imprescindibles?

—¡Remus! —exclamó con sorpresa—. No sabía que eras tú.

Remus Lupin era uno de los merodeadores, y, por lo tanto, uno de los chicos más problemáticos de Hogwarts. Se pasaba la vida haciendo bromas, deambulando por pasillos perdidos… Siempre con la compañía de sus fieles amigos, a los que parecía no importarles la cantidad de castigos que habían tenido que sufrir a lo largo de todos esos años.

Remus, sin embargo, era uno de los merodeadores más calmados. Era responsable con sus estudios y un poco tímido comparado con el desparpajo de Sirius o James.

Ethel siempre había admirado a Remus en secreto. Lejos de verle como a un idiota presumido como el resto de merodeadores, siempre le había visto como un chico bastante interesante. Demasiado interesante a su parecer.

Quizás había sido su mirada, del color de la miel, esa mirada que parecía tan sincera. O quizás había sido la forma en la que siempre velaba por la seguridad de sus amigos, demostrando que era fiel a ellos hasta el último momento. Si el muchacho había tenido que sufrir tantos castigos había sido precisamente por sus compañeros, que parecía que olían los problemas. Y él, fiel siempre, tenía que padecer los innumerables castigos cuando no había podido llegar a tiempo para parar sus numerosas locuras.

—Deja que te ayude a recoger el libro —se ofreció él.

Era cierto, pensó Ethel, azorada. Se había olvidado por completo del libro que llevaba en su mano antes de tropezarse y que aún yacía en el suelo. Se dispuso a recogerlo, en el mismo momento que lo tomó Remus.

—Fui más rápido —se rió el chico, mientras se disponía a entregarle el libro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el molesto silencio que surgió entre ellos. Hacía tiempo que se conocían, ambos sabían de la existencia del otro desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero nunca habían mantenido una conversación completamente a solas, sin sus intrépidos amigos de por medio.

Era su timidez la que dominaba el ambiente en ese momento, haciendo que ambos se sonriesen incómodamente, deseando marcharse cuanto antes y abandonar las arenas movedizas en las que se encontraban: terreno inseguro e incierto.

Ethel no se había querido marchar porque tenía muchas ganas de conocer a ese chico, ya que secretamente le había admirado por su inteligencia y por las pocas palabras que había intercambiado con él cuando se hallaba junto a sus colegas, parecía una buena persona.

Él se despidió de ella con la mano, deseando dar fin a esa situación tan incómoda. ¿Por qué se había quedado ella tan paralizada, como si tuviese algo que decirle? Parecían dos estúpidos mirándose sin hablar claro. Era mejor dejarse de tonterías.

Había comenzado a dar los primeros pasos cuando ella le llamó:

—¿Remus?

Él se giró al escuchar su nombre, confuso. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle?

Ella avanzó hacia él. Había decidido demostrar que era una Gryffindor y tomar las riendas del asunto: si se moría de ganas por conocer a esa persona, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Te apetecería dar un paseo por los jardines?

Remus la miró muy sorprendido. Apenas había intercambiado dos palabras con ella. Y además tenía mucho que estudiar, no podía permitirse perder el tiempo con ella, cuando lo más seguro era que iban a estar callados todo el tiempo, sin nada que decirse.

—Lo siento, Ethel, pero tengo mucho que estudiar—confesó.

Ella se encogió de hombros, un poquito decepcionada. Le habría gustado mucho compartir unos momentos con él y conocer mejor qué era lo que se escondía tras el serio semblante de Remus Lupin.

Abandonó el lugar arrastrando los pies, como si ellos no quisiesen salir, vagos y perezosos. Se dejó caer en uno de los bancos que adornaban los largos pasillos del castillo y se dispuso a estudiar un poco de Pociones.

Pero no podía concentrarse, constantemente los ojos color miel del merodeador interrumpían su estudio. ¿Por qué andaba ella pensando en esas cosas? Era normal hasta cierto punto que tuviese interés por conocerle, pero ya empezaba a preocuparle que le impidiese estudiar. ¿Por qué ese interés por el chico?

Siempre había admirado al muchacho, era un hecho, pero nunca se había sorprendido a sí misma pensando en él. ¿Qué era lo que significa eso? No quería pensarlo, resolvió. No tendría importancia si no se la daba.

Continuó estudiando, pero, una vez más, la imagen del merodeador volvió a cautivar su mente. Esto ya no era serio. Ella nunca había tenido problema ninguno en concentrarse, jamás una mosca le había impedido estudiar y ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que no tenía la cabeza donde tenía que tenerla.

No llegaba a comprenderse a sí misma y eso le volvía loca. Se levantó rápidamente del banco, furiosa con su estupidez mental, y se lanzó a correr hasta su sala común, recorriendo los pasillos a una velocidad de la que ni ella misma se hubiese creído capaz antes.

Y, de repente, chocó contra algo. Sus costillas comenzaron a dolerle, algo se le estaba clavando. Cuando vio a quién tenía encima no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Una caída inesperada la había llevado a los brazos de la persona en la que había estado pensando todo ese tiempo. ¿Cosas del azar? Quién sabía…

Remus no había tenido tiempo de apartarse de encima de la morena, que respiraba entrecortadamente debido al dolor que sentía.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su boca estaba peligrosamente cerca de la suya y su cabeza estaba anulada con el embriagador aroma de la morena. No lo podía negar. Tenía unas ganas locas de besarla. Se acercó más a su boca, que le estaba pidiendo a gritos ser besada. Pero la realidad le hizo tener que considerarlo.

¿Él besando a chicas por los pasillos? Cuando él… Se levantó súbitamente de encima de la morena, bastante azorado y arrepentido por lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir.

No podía permitirse el entregarse a una chica, porque ya de antemano sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Su complejo de inferioridad le impedía pensar en un buen futuro que ofrecerle, él valía tan poco… Podía hacer tanto daño… No, él no tenía nada serio que ofrecer. Era mejor alejarse, antes de que pudiese causar algún mal.

Así que se fue corriendo, dejando a Ethel confundida, con el corazón martilleándole de decepción.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Sabéis qué? —dijo James Potter—. Me aburro.

Los merodeadores se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros. Eran activos por naturaleza y siempre tenían que estar haciendo algo. El aburrimiento era su peor enemigo.

—¿Y qué podríamos hacer? —preguntó Sirius, bostezando.

James se revolvió el pelo, pensativo.

—¿Por qué no vamos a Zonko?

Los demás asintieron: era hora de animar Hogwarts un poco.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Lily Evans no había necesitado que se hiciese de día para despertarse. No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Acababa de perder a su mejor amigo, y lo peor es que ella sabía que era para siempre. No podía continuar siendo amiga suya, sus amigas tenían razón, él era un mortífago (o por lo menos, aspiraba a serlo) y tenía unas ideas demasiado opuestas a las suyas.

Demasiado opuestas… había sido la gota que colma el vaso. No se puede llamar sangre sucia a nadie, es horrible decirle algo así a una persona, y más si es tu mejor amiga.

Eran muchos años siendo amigos, era cierto, pero él había cambiado demasiado. ¿Él? ¿O había sido ella? No, no, había sido él, definitivamente. Él antes jamás la había menospreciado de esa manera tan rastrera…

Escuchó como su amiga Rose se estiraba en la cama con un bostezo:

- Buenos días, Lily- y se fue directa al cuarto de baño.

La verdad es que era un show ver a Rose Lehman arreglándose por la mañana, ya que siempre estaba demasiado somnolienta como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, menos para arreglarse:

- ¡Mierda!- el gritó de su amiga fue secundado por una sonrisa de Lily. Todas las mañanas se repetía lo mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rose?- quiso saber la pelirroja, divertida.

- Me he puesto un calcetín de cada color- confesó la rubia- ¿ahora dónde estará el otro par?- pero lo dijo tan alto, que despertó a sus compañeras:

- ¡Rose!- se quejó Roanne, adormilada- ¿quieres hacer el favor de hablar más bajo? ¡Estoy durmiendo!

- Durmiendo…-musitó Ethel, que estaba demasiado dormida como para decir algo más.

Rose salió del cuarto de baño, ya vestida, para bajar al Gran Comedor. Lily, que era la única que estaba despierta como para fijarse en esos detalles, observó a su amiga, divertida:

- ¿Te has peinado?- preguntó.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Se me había olvidado!- y con su grito las quejas de Ethel y Roanne no se hicieron esperar.

Minutos después de que Rose hubiese abandonado la habitación, dispuesta a desayunar, Lily se dispuso también a comenzar el día.

Una vez que hubo localizado a su amiga, se sentó junto a ella, mientras la lanzaba una sonrisa, ya que la rubia parecía un zombi mientras comía su tostada, con los ojos adormilados y mirando al frente, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

En ese momento, Severus Snape se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, dispuesto a hablar con Lily para que le perdonase:

- Lily- la pelirroja le miró, pero al darse cuenta de quién era, desvió la mirada- Lily, por favor, escúchame.

- Para ti soy Evans- fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja- ¿nos vamos, Rose?

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera me he terminado mi tostada…!- pero Lily se la llevó corriendo del Gran Comedor. No quería hablar por ningún motivo con Snape.

Estaban corriendo por los pasillos, sin ir a ninguna dirección en concreto:

- ¡Lily!- Rose se paró en seco- ¿a dónde vamos?

- No lo sé- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja, que se encogió de hombros.

Por una vez en la vida, Rose fue la pensó las cosas con la cabeza:

- Bien, ¿qué nos toca ahora?- le preguntó a su amiga, que se sabía todo el horario de memoria.

- Pociones- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

- Bien. Pues vamos hacia las mazmorras.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus asientos, el profesor comenzó a hablar:

- Este curso trabajaremos en parejas- informó- así que la nota será según el trabajo en equipo. Para asegurarme de que cooperéis, aunque vuestro compañero no sea vuestro amigo del alma, yo he elegido las parejas, que nombraré a continuación:

- Severus Snape con Rose Lehman.

A Rose casi le dio un ataque. ¿Iba a tener que compartir caldero con el mortífago? ¡Pero si le odiaba! Era horrible…

- Ethel Holden con Sirius Black.

Ninguno de los dos se inmutó. A Ethel, aunque en su grupo conspirasen siempre contra los merodeadores, Sirius no le caía mal. Y a Sirius le pasaba igual, la chica le era indiferente.

- Remus Lupin con Roanne Dunant.

Roanne se alegró: ese chico era el único de los merodeadores que le caía bien. Era cierto que no había hablado mucho con él, pero aún así le parecía simpático. Remus compartía el sentimiento.

- Lily Evans y James Potter.

¡Lo que la faltaba! Soportar al pesado de Potter… eso era demasiado para ella. Sin embargo, el moreno parecía muy contento porque iba a poder pasar más tiempo con su pelirroja favorita.

Una vez que se les hubo explicado cómo realizar la poción, las parejas tuvieron que dedicarse a trabajar en ella, con el mayor esmero posible, porque los errores del compañero perjudicaban la nota, así como los logros la beneficiaban. Tenían que hacer todo lo posible por hacer logros y no fallos.

El caldero de Snape y Lehman estaba hirviendo, pero no sólo por la poción, si no por el estado de ánimo de la rubia:

- ¡Mierda!- maldijo la rubia, que se había equivocado con un ingrediente. Su fuerte no eran las pociones.

Su actitud fue observada por Snape, que no dudó en recriminarla:

- Se ve que eres pésima en Pociones- observó el Slytherin.

- Muy observador- dijo sarcásticamente la rubia.

En ese momento, la rubia se volvió a equivocar:

- ¡Mierda!- volvió a maldecir.

Snape se puso furioso:

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de prestar un poco de atención a lo que haces?- estaba exasperado- ¡tus errores me bajan la nota!

Y es que Severus Snape era experto en el arte de las Pociones. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Nadie en la clase sabía preparar una poción como él, ni siquiera la propia Lily.

No podía hacerle bajar la nota de esa manera. No podía. Por una estúpida de Gryffindor no iba a bajar su nota:

- Hagamos un trato- propuso el Slytherin- me vas a ayudar a que Lily me perdone.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco, sorprendida. ¿De verdad pensaba que ella le iba a ayudar a él? ¡Si estaba encantada con que se dejasen de hablar!

- Ni hablar- fue su respuesta.

- Te conviene- le dijo Snape- yo te ayudaré en Pociones si tú me ayudas con Lily.

La verdad es que sí necesitaba ayuda… si seguía a ese ritmo iba a suspender Pociones, y además le costaría mucho remontarlas… Sabía que con la ayuda de Snape iba a sacar muy buena nota… pero no estaba dispuesta a reconciliar a esos dos.

- Ni hablar- volvió a decir.

Pero justo en ese momento el caldero explotó, obviamente por culpa de Rose. La rubia, avergonzada, dijo:

- Está bien. Te ayudaré con Lily.

La explosión del caldero de Lehman y Snape no había pasado desapercibida por Potter:

- Parece que tu amiga tiene problemas- le dijo a Lily.

- El que tiene problemas eres tú, Potter- observó la pelirroja.

Y es que el moreno se había equivocado con la poción. Al ver su error, el moreno bajó la cabeza, desilusionado, odiaba fallar. La sonrisa triunfal de Lily no se hizo esperar:

- Te lo advertí.

- Odio cuando te pones en plan sabihonda- dijo James, casi sin pensar.

A Lily le dolieron mucho sus palabras. Estaba harta de Potter:

- Mira, Potter, yo sí que odio que estés entorpeciéndome mi camino. Así que como vuelvas a bajar mi nota por alguno de tus errores, te juro que lo pagarás caro.

Mientras tanto, Ethel y Sirius hablaban animadamente. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Habían comenzado a llevarse de maravilla en los pocos minutos que llevaban trabajando juntos. Ahora Ethel no podía comprender por qué le caía tan mal a sus amigas, con ella se estaba portando muy bien.

Remus y Roanne también estaban hablando:

- Remus, ¿sabes por qué está tan rara Ethel?- le preguntó la rubia.

Y es que la noche anterior su amiga había vuelto de la biblioteca muy triste. No quiso decir por qué. Pero en sueños, Roanne le escuchó pronunciar el nombre de Remus.

- ¿Y a mí por qué me lo preguntas?- evadió la pregunta Remus, muy nervioso.

¿Se habría enterado Roanne de lo que había pasado entre Ethel y él? Bueno, eran amigas, y las amigas se solían contar ese tipo de cosas…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando las clases terminaron, los merodeadores se dirigieron a un pasillo poco transitado de Hogwarts. Allí James sacó un mapa, un mapa que ellos mismos habían creado y que servía para localizar a todas las personas de Hogwarts, así como los múltiples pasillos y pasadizos que el castillo ocultaba en su interior.

En ese momento se encontraban al lado de uno de los pasadizos que llevaban a Hogsmeade. Tras percatarse de que nadie les seguía, procedieron a avanzar por él.

Y así de simple: en unos minutos estaban en Hogsmeade. Y por fin podrían visitar su tienda favorita: Zonko.

Una vez allí, compraron el típico arsenal que compraban todos los meses, pero algo les llamó la atención:

- Mirad esto, chicos- sonrió Sirius Black, mostrando unos polvos- ¿tenéis idea de lo que es esto?

James no pudo ocultar su sonrisa:

- ¿Los polvos "Di lo que quiero"?- sonrió maliciosamente- me parece que ya hemos econtrado qué broma le podemos hacer a McGonagall.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ese día los alumnos de Gryffindor tenían Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall:

- Chicos, abrid los libros por la página 24- les ordenó a sus alumnos.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre ellos, muy divertidos:

- ¿Le pusiste los polvos en el vaso de agua?- le preguntó Sirius a Peter.

Peter asintió con la cabeza, muy asustado por que le pudiesen pillar.

- Pronto comenzará la diversión- observó James, que se había percatado de que en ese momento McGonagall se disponía a beber su vaso de agua.

Los merodeadores permanecieron expectantes mientras McGonagall bebía el contenido del vaso:

- Ya es hora- se sonrió Sirius- Cornamenta, haga usted los honores- le guiñó el ojo.

James sacó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir. Si los polvos funcionaban bien, lo que James escribiese tendría que salir por la boca de la profesora McGonagall, quisiera ella o no.

- Queridos alumnos, quiero comunicarles que soy una vieja solterona y que no me gustaría nada que hiciesen sus deberes, ¿para qué?

La profesora McGonagall palideció al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho involuntariamente. Los alumnos se quedaron con la boca abierta, dudando entre reírse o pensar que la profesora debía retirarse a un asilo por cansancio mental.

- La semana pasada intenté ligar con un camarero, pero me dijo que su religión no se lo permitía. No me quiso decir que mi trasero es tan grande como la proa del Titanic…

Esa vez los alumnos no pudieron aguantarse y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, algunos incluso conteniendo las lágrimas. La profesora parecía bastante enojada:

- ¿Quién le ha dicho a Filch que yo no era un buen partido para él?

Los alumnos continuaban riéndose sin parar. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto…

Desgraciadamente, el efecto de los polvos duraba muy poco:

- ¡Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew! ¡A mi despacho inmediatamente!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ethel comía lentamente su tostada, con los ojos fijos en ninguna parte. Sus ojeras eran visibles, al igual que su aspecto desaliñado. Sus amigas observaban cada uno de sus movimientos: a su amiga le pasaba algo.

- Ethel, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Lily, muy preocupada.

- Nada, sólo estoy un poco cansada- musitó la morena, intentando que su mentira les sirviese a sus amigas.

Pero a Roanne nadie la engañaba. Cuando una amiga estaba mal, ella lo sabía. Y por mucho que intentase ocultarlo, su sexto sentido siempre salía a la luz:

- No, Ethel, cuéntanos qué te pasa- dijo- ¿problemas del corazón?

Ethel, que no había dejado de comer su tostada durante toda la conversación, se paró en seco. Al darse cuenta de que sus amigas se habían dado cuenta de su asombro, se sonrojó; se había delatado a sí misma.

- No hace falta que digas nada- observó Rose- tu actitud ya lo dice todo.

- Cuéntanos, Eth- la incitó Roanne.

Ethel se encogió de hombros. ¿Para qué iba a mentir a sus amigas? ¿Para qué ocultarles algo que, en el fondo, ella necesitaba compartir? Y es que sabía que desahogarse era milagroso…

- Es por Remus- admitió al fin.

Sus tres amigas se quedaron impactadas al oír el nombre del merodeador. ¿Remus? No podía ser. ¿El bueno de Remus? No, no podía ser.

- ¿Qué pasó con Remus?- quiso saber Lily.

Ethel suspiró. Era hora de contarles todo:

- Nos encontramos en la biblioteca- comenzó- y bueno… casi nos besamos. Estábamos a punto, pero él se arrepintió y se marchó.

- Bueno, no es tan grave- opinó Rose, secundada por la mirada asesina de Lily y Roanne- bueno, me refiero, sólo te rechazó. Hay más hombres en el mundo… ¡que se pudra!

- No cambiarás, Rose- se rió Roanne, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Para qué cambiar?- sonrió Rose- si así como estoy soy perfecta.

- Ja ja ja- se rió sarcásticamente Roanne.

Lily observaba a sus amigas, indignada:

- ¡Chicas!- las regañó- ¡dejad de pelear! Ethel está mal y a vosotras sólo se os ocurre molestaros…

Roanne y Rose bajaron la cabeza, avergonzadas. Lily prosiguió:

- Entonces, Ethel, sólo te sentiste dolida por el hecho de que Remus te rechazara, ¿no es eso?- dijo.

- Claro, es normal que tu orgullo se venga abajo si te pasa eso- opinó Roanne.

- No, no chicas- suspiró Ethel- es que… me he dado cuenta de que me gusta. Me gusta enserio.

Las tres se quedaron con la boca abierta:

- ¿Te gusta un merodeador?- Rose estaba indignada. Eso estaba prohibido.

- Calma, Rose, no es cualquier merodeador, es Remus- le tranquilizó Lily.

- Sí, pero fíjate… el "bueno" de Remus jugando con Ethel… todos los merodeadores son iguales- y chocó las palmas con Rose.

Después de unos minutos más, tuvieron que ir a clase, ya se les hacía tarde. Al cruzarse con Snape en los pasillos, Rose recordó su promesa:

- Lily- llamó a su amiga.

- ¿Sí?

- Tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo.

Ambas se fueron a un lugar más privado a conversar:

- No vas a creer lo que te voy a decir- bueno, ni ella misma se lo creía. Sólo lo decía porque lo había prometido- pero me da pena Snape.

Lily se echó a reír a carcajadas. No podía ser que Rose Lehman, anti-Snape de toda la vida, pronunciase esas palabras.

- Sí que no me lo iba a creer- pudo decir al final, entre carcajadas- y bueno- ahora se puso más seria- ¿por qué te da pena?

- Bueno… veo cómo te mira con cara de perrito abandonado- dijo Rose- yo creo que quizás fuiste un poco dura con él.

- ¿Dura? ¿Yo?- la incredulidad que experimentaba Lily era demasiada.

- Sí…- Rose aún no podía creer que estuviese teniendo esa conversación- deberías de hablar con él.

- ¿Tú crees? Bueno… si lo dices tú, que eres su enemiga… bueno, de acuerdo. Hablaré con él.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Snape estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando Historia de la Magia, cuando una voz femenina a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse en su trabajo:

- ¿Lily?- el Slytherin aún no podía creer que la pelirroja se estuviese dirigiendo a él. Estaba demasiado enfadada…

¿Cómo era posible? Entonces recordó. Lehman. Había sido la promesa de Lehman.

- Bueno…- suspiró Lily- creo que quizás he sido un poco dura contigo… no digo que empecemos a ser amigos como antes, porque yo por ahora no te he perdonado como para eso… pero quizás sí deberíamos dejar de ignorarnos y saludarnos cuando nos encontremos, ¿te parece?

- Sí, por mí está bien.

- Bueno, pues entonces… hasta luego- y se fue sin darle oportunidad a contestar.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ethel ya había terminado de estudiar. Suspiró. Había sido un día muy largo, sería un alivio ir a la sala común y relajarse junto con sus amigas.

Pero mientras abandonaba la biblioteca, se encontró con cierto merodeador. Iba acompañado de Peter Pettigrew, un merodeador callado y tímido con el que no tenían mucha relación.

Enseguida comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa… ¿qué le iba a decir a Remus? Bueno, simplemente se limitaría a saludarle sin más. Sí, sólo eso. Tendría que actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Ella podía.

Ya estaba a su lado, dispuesta a saludarle, cuando el merodeador giró la cabeza, dispuesto a evitarla.

Ethel se paró en seco. Era demasiado para ella. Le había visto perfectamente y había hecho como si no la conociese…

Llegó a la sala común hecha una furia y se recostó en uno de los sillones, melancólica:

- ¿Cansada de un largo día de trabajo?- ante sus ojos tenía a Sirius Black, que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Conocía a Sirius desde hacía poco, pero había demostrado ser una persona digna de su amistad:

- Un poco- le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras Sirius se recostaba a su lado.

Ambos se encontraban charlando animadamente cuando Roanne hizo su aparición en la sala común. La escena que vio no le gustó nada. Su amiga Ethel confraternizando con el enemigo… No, eso no podía ser:

- ¡Ethel! ¿Qué haces?- su tono de voz no era precisamente alegre.

- Charlando con un amigo- se encogió de hombros Ethel, sin darle importancia.

- ¿Amigo?- Roanne se indignó- ¿un merodeador un amigo? Por Dios…

- ¿Y qué pasa, Dunant, tienes algún problema?- Sirius, por supuesto, no se podía quedar callado.

- Claro que lo tengo- bufó la chica- no me gusta que mis amigas se junten con indeseables.

- ¿Indeseable? Primero lávate la boca antes de dirigirte a mí, Dunant, no estás a la altura.

- ¿Qué no estoy a la altura? Por Dios… ¿qué te crees, Black? ¿Un Dios?- Roanne estaba muy enfadada.

- Perdona, eres tú la que se cree superior prohibiéndole a tu amiga hablar conmigo porque soy… ¿cómo era? Ah, sí, un indeseable- las palabras del merodeador iban cargadas de ira- te crees que puedes manejar la vida de los demás a tu antojo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te piensas? ¿Qué por tener una cara bonita lo tienes todo, no? Pues para mí eres un cero a la izquierda.

- Perfecto- murmuró Roanne antes de marcharse corriendo, muy ofendida.

Una vez en su habitación, Roanne comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado. Y la verdad es que las palabras de Sirius Black le habían dolido, le habían afectado de verdad. Aún resonaban en su interior: "¿Qué te crees, que por tener una cara bonita lo tienes todo, no?". Antes de que se diese cuenta, lloraba silenciosamente, agarrada fuertemente a su almohada.

Después de la discusión, Ethel ya no tenía ánimos de seguir hablando con Sirius, así que se despidió de él. Justo se estaba marchando cuando apareció Remus, que observó embobado cómo la morena subía por las escaleras.

- Remus, ¿te traigo la fregona?- se burló de él Sirius.

- Sirius, por favor…- Remus no estaba para bromas.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta enserio o qué?

- Puede ser…- musitó Remus.

En ese momento llegó James:

- ¿Qué puede ser?- preguntó, interesado.

- Que a Remus le guste Ethel- dijo tan tranquilo Sirius.

- Ah, bien- dijo James- es buena chica.

Remus suspiró, y ese gestó no les pasó desapercibido a sus amigos:

- ¿Hay algo más?- quiso saber James.

- Le rechacé un beso- confesó Remus.

- ¿Por qué?- Sirius no lo comprendía- ¿no decías que te gustaba?

- Ya, pero…- Remus volvió a suspirar- si supiese que soy un licántropo no querría estar conmigo. Y yo no la quiero hacer daño. Es una carga para cualquiera…

- No empieces otra vez, Lunático- dijo James- eso son tonterías.

- Lo que es una tontería es comerse la cabeza por una chica- dijo Sirius- no merece la pena en absoluto.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 **

- Remus, tienes que entender que tu "problema" no puede manejar tu vida- Sirius se había puesto muy serio.

- Lo que no quiero es que maneje la vida de otra persona- fue la respuesta del licántropo- y no quiero hablar más del asunto, por favor, ya tomé una decisión.

Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada: su amigo sí que era realmente terco. James suspiró: dejarían el asunto para otro día…

Mientras se dirigían a los jardines, a jugar un poco al quidditch, James vio cómo Lily saludaba a Snape. Eso fue demasiado para él. Sirius notó cómo su amigo se agitaba a su lado, y supo que lo que iba a venir a continuación no iba a ser nada bueno…

- ¿Qué haces, Lily?- James se había apresurado para alcanzar a la pelirroja.

- No es de tu incumbencia, Potter- le contestó despectivamente ella- y para ti soy Evans.

- Estabas saludando a Snape, ¿no?

- Sí, ¿algún problema?

- No me gusta que te juntes con él- dijo James- ¿no te habías enfadado con él?

- Hemos decidido no ignorarnos, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, Potter, eso a ti no te importa.

El merodeador iba a contestarla, pero Remus anunció que tenían la última clase de la tarde y debían darse prisa para llegar a tiempo. La conversación quedó postergada.

Una vez sentados enfrente del caldero, la conversación mantenida tan sólo unos minutos antes fue retomada de nuevo:

- Sí me importa- dijo James de repente.

La pelirroja, que estaba absorta en la elaboración de su poción, no supo a lo que se refería el merodeador:

- ¿De qué hablas, Potter?

- De que sí que me importa que hayas decidido no ignorar a Snape- dijo James.

- Te lo repito, Potter, tú no eres nadie para decidir con quién debería de juntarme o no- realmente detestaba esa actitud tan prepotente del merodeador.

- No, no lo soy- Lily se quedó sorprendida al escuchar las palabras del moreno- yo sé que no puedo decirte con quién debes de hablarte y con quién no… pero sabes que me importa. Me importa muchísimo que hables con él.

Había sido una de las pocas declaraciones que Lily había escuchado salir de la boca del merodeador:

- ¿Por qué te importa que hable con él?- preguntó.

La boca de James dejó escapar un suspiro:

- Ya lo sabes… aunque no lo creas, todo lo referente a tu vida me importa más incluso que mi propia vida- confesó el moreno.

De repente, el caldero se cayó al suelo. Lily, avergonzada, fue a recogerlo, pero James se adelantó y ambos cruzaron una intensa mirada mientras recogían el caldero, agachados en el suelo. Pero Lily desvió su mirada:

- Olvídame, Potter- y se largó de la clase dejando al profesor muy confundido. Ella no era de la clase de alumnas que abandonaban una clase por las buenas…

Fuera ya de clase, Lily se dejó caer en una de las ventanas. Allí, asomada, podía reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Odiaba a James Potter. Lo odiaba. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle esas cosas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué intentaba ganársela cuando sabía muy bien que no tenía nada que hacer? ¿Por qué la hacía sentir tantas cosas…? Y es que en ese momento, Lily estaba temblando.

Mientras tanto, en Pociones, los calderos aún seguían hirviendo:

- Lehman- Snape había levantado una milésima de segundo la vista de su caldero para hablar con la rubia- quería… quería agradecerte que hayas hablado con Lily.

Rose se rió. Él sabía muy bien que lo había hecho casi obligada… ella era la última que quería ver cómo Snape y su amiga rompían su enemistad:

- Sabes bien que no tenía otra opción, así que no tienes nada que agradecerme- fue la respuesta de la Gryffindor.

Snape iba a contestar, pero dio un salto, sorprendido, cuando el caldero que compartían Ethel y Sirius explotó:

- Fue… buenísimo…- dijo entre carcajadas una divertida Ethel. Sonría de oreja a oreja e incluso unas lágrimas provocadas por la carcajada se habían asomado por su rostro.

Roanne observaba la escena. Odiaba que los merodeadores siempre estuviesen metidos en todo. Odiaba que se creyesen la única cosa graciosa de todo Hogwarts… pero sobre todo odiaba que su amiga Ethel hubiese entrado en su juego:

- Ethel- susurró Roanne para que sólo su amiga pudiese escucharla- ya te dije que Black era una mala influencia… por favor, no te dejes llevar.

Por supuesto, Roanne no era precisamente una experta en mantener un volumen demasiado bajo, por lo que el merodeador escuchó perfectamente lo que había dicho la rubia.

- Otra vez la muñequita de porcelana y sus prejuicios- Sirius odiaba que Roanne se metiese siempre con él sin ningún motivo. Al fin y al cabo, él nunca le había hecho nada.

Roanne le miró de arriba abajo. En su mirada se podía percibir claramente la furia contenida: ese comentario no le había gustado ni un pelo.

- Tú solito estás fabricando una prueba de lo que digo- dijo Roanne- mira con qué educación hablas… dirígete a mí con respeto antes de hablarme, Black.

- Perdone, su majestad, olvidé que eres demasiado importante como para ser tratada de cualquier manera, ¿verdad? Espero que un día bajes de la nube en la que estás montada y te des cuenta de que en la vida real no eres la princesita que crees ser… sólo una mocosa con aires de grandeza…

Sirius no pudo continuar. Roanne, furiosa, le había dado una bofetada:

- Nunca jamás en tu vida te atrevas a volver a hablarme, jamás, ¿me has oído?- unas lágrimas silenciosas y sólo percibidas por Ethel, que estaba más cerca, se asomaron por sus mejillas.

Las palabras de Sirius le habían herido demasiado. Ella siempre intentaba no destacar, huir de la popularidad, ser una más… no le gustaba que la gente pensase precisamente lo que pensaba Sirius: que era una niñita creída y consentida…

Había luchado duramente contra esos tópicos. Todo el mundo daba por supuesta su tremenda belleza, su don de gentes… su popularidad era enorme, pero ella jamás había querido pertenecer a ese mundo, ¿por qué precisamente su peor enemigo había dado en el clavo? ¿Por qué sabía que justo esas palabras eran las que más daño le iban a hacer?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ese día los merodeadores tenían que cumplir su castigo. Como siempre, era Filch el que se encargaba de ello. Esta vez les había tocado limpiar las mazmorras sin magia.

- No me he pasado la vida teniendo elfos domésticos para acabar fregando- se quejaba Sirius.

James se sonrió, divertido:

- La vena Black tenía que salir a la luz.

Sirius se le quedó mirando:

- No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? Sabes que no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos- dijo.

Como respuesta, James le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

**Por favor, dejadme reviews para que vea que estoy escribiendo para alguien y que mis escritos no los leo únicamente yo. Dejádmelos para que tenga más ganas de escribir y continúe más rápido.**

**Quien piense que está bien leer una historia y no criticarla, está equivocado. Aunque penséis que mi historia es una bazofia, hacédmelo saber, de todo se puede aprender. Pero es imposible aprender si nadie me deja constancia de ello.**

**También estoy buscando algún beta-reader. Contactaos conmigo.**

**Gracias:**

**Nerea **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ese día James Potter había jugado uno de sus mejores partidos. La gente le paraba por los pasillos felicitándole por su victoria. Y no sólo le paraban chicas de primero esperando hablar con él, como si de una estrella se tratase, no, también le paraban compañeros de su curso para preguntarle cómo había conseguido realizar ciertas jugadas.

Y eso hacía que su ego creciese a velocidades insospechadas.

James Potter se revolvió el pelo, mientras jugaba con su switch dorada.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Remus no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Sus amigos lo habían notado y habían hecho todo lo posible para ayudarle, pero él seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer, sin querer hacer nada para cambiar su situación:

- Si tanto te interesa la chica esta, habla con ella, seguro que después te sientes mejor- le aconsejó Sirius, harto de ver cómo su amigo seguía sufriendo.

- ¿Tú crees?- seguía inseguro Remus.

- Sí, Remus, total, sólo es una chica.

Por supuesto, Sirius Black aún no había conocido el amor, por lo que para él era un concepto vago y superficial sin ningún sentido.

- Creo que hablaré con ella, intentaré disculparme- y se fue, decidido a hablar con Ethel.

Y así, se dispuso a buscar a Ethel. Una vez que la hubo encontrado, se dispuso a hablar con ella, con la intención de arreglar las cosas, ya que no soportaba seguir así:

- Ethel, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- se dirigió por fin a ella.

La muchacha le miró, sorprendida. No esperaba que Remus Lupin, después de haberla ignorado, se plantase delante de ella, con la intención de hablarla:

- Sí- musitó, tímidamente.

Ahora llegaba la parte más difícil para Remus: tratar de explicarse. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin mencionar que él era un licántropo? ¿Cómo dar una buena excusa? ¿Cómo no lastimarla?

- Me quería… bueno… disculpar por lo del otro día- titubeó. Estaba realmente nervioso.

Ethel le miró a los ojos. Una disculpa no iba a explicar su comportamiento:

- Disculpas aceptadas- le sonrió- pero creo que me deberías haber dicho desde el principio que no te interesaba.

Remus se quedó sorprendido: Ethel pensaba que no le interesaba, cuando era todo lo contrario. De todas maneras, no se había portado de la mejor de las maneras y era lógico que la joven pensase así:

- No, no, para nada, Ethel- negó él- tú me gustas mucho.

Ethel se rió, sin poderse creer lo que estaba escuchando:

- Bueno, si te gusto, ¿por qué me rechazaste?- preguntó, confusa.

- Es que no puede ser Ethel, no podemos estar juntos- fue su respuesta.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No te lo puedo decir.

Ethel bufó, comenzando a enfadarse. No iba a tolerar que nadie se riese de ella:

- Si lo que me vas a dar son excusas y mentiras, olvídate de seguir hablando conmigo- le dijo- hasta luego- y dicho, eso se marchó, dejando a un Remus abatido.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ethel se encontraba en una esquina de la vacía sala común de Gryffindor, llorando amargamente. No podía entender por qué Remus estaba jugando así con ella: ¿acaso se pensaba que era estúpida? Se estaba secando las lágrimas cuando fue sorprendida por Sirius Black:

- Ethel- se alarmó- ¿qué te pasa?

Ethel se siguió secando las lágrimas lo más deprisa y eficientemente que pudo, intentando ocultar su tristeza:

- Nada, Sirius, ¿por qué me debería de pasar algo?

- Porque estabas llorando, Ethel- contestó Sirius, al que el detalle no le había pasado desapercibido- ¿me vas a contar qué te pasa?

Ethel dudó durante unos instantes:

- ¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?- quiso saber.

- Palabra de Black- sonrió él.

Ethel le miró a los ojos, indecisa. Al final, suspiró, decidida a desahogarse:

- Son penas de amor- le dijo, comenzando a contarle toda la historia.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Rose sentía una envidia profunda por su amiga Roanne. Ella era la belleza personificada, y no sólo contentándose con ello, era una chica simpática y sociable, por lo que siempre tenía a la gente a sus pies.

Rose amaba las fiestas, amaba a la gente. Pero rara era la ocasión en la que ella era invitada a alguna de las fiestas más importantes de Hogwarts. Y ese viernes se iba a celebrar el acontecimiento del año.

Por supuesto, Roanne había sido invitada. Sin embargo, Rose, para variar, no lo había sido.

Y Rose tenía unas ganas locas de acudir a aquella fiesta, una fiesta a la que irían los chicos más codiciados e importantes de Ravenclaw, ya que era una fiesta que daban las águilas y a la que sólo invitaban a gente muy popular del resto de las casas.

Y Rose le había echado el ojo a un chico de Ravenclaw, que se había convertido en su objetivo. ¿Qué mejor que una fiesta para conquistarle?

¿Pero qué iba a hacer para poder asistir a la fiesta? Ella no estaba invitada y no había manera de acudir sin invitación. Ojalá pudiese ser Roanne por un día… Entonces se le ocurrió: tomaría una poción multijugos y se convertiría en su amiga. Sabía que Roanne no iba a salir de la habitación ese día, ya que se quedaba a estudiar con Ethel, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Sólo necesitaba la poción. Seguro que Lily y su arsenal de pociones guardaban alguna muestra preparada para clase.

Se dedicó a mirar entre las pociones de Lily, hasta que encontró una en la que ponía: "Modelo de poción multijugos". Rose se sonrió: sólo necesitaba un pelo de Roanne. Fue corriendo hacia su almohada, donde no le fue difícil encontrar un pelo rubio de su amiga.

Ya lo tenía todo listo. Se tomó la poción y poco a poco, se fue transformando en Roanne Dunant. Tenía unas horas para vivir en el cuerpo de su amiga, un sueño hecho realidad.

Cuando llegó a la fiesta, el ambiente era incluso mejor del que se hubiese imaginado. Fue directa a por alguna bebida, ya que su lema era que sin bebida no había fiesta que valiese la pena.

Cuando se hubo tomado unas cuantas copas, se sintió con el ánimo para dirigirse a Nathan Parker, un apuesto Ravenclaw que quería incluir en la lista de sus conquistas.

- Hola guapo- se dirigió a él- ¿bailas?

El chico la sonrió y asintió con la cabeza:

- Vaya Roanne, yo pensé que pasabas de mí- confesó el muchacho.

- No pienses tanto- se rió Rose, en el cuerpo de Roanne, a la que le estaban empezando a afectar las copas.

Empezó a sonar una canción lenta y Rose no dudó ni un solo momento es acercarse al cuerpo del Ravenclaw. Cuando fueron entrando en calor, le comenzó a besar por el cuello, a lo que el chico le respondió con un beso en los labios.

Rose sólo paró de bailar para seguir yendo a por bebidas, y así, copa tras copa, poco a poco fue perdiendo la cordura:

- Vamos a arriba- le dijo a Nathan.

- Roanne, estás borracha- le recriminó Nathan.

- Qué más da. Lo haría de todas maneras- fue la respuesta de Rose.

Como Rose vio que no podía lograr nada, se dedicó a examinar a la gente del lugar, viendo si podía haber otra posible conquista. Cuando estaba en ello, un chico la llamó:

- ¡Roanne!- exclamó- ¡cuánto tiempo!

Rose se sonrió: era Harry Wattson, un antiguo novio de Roanne, por lo que tenía el trabajo garantizado.

- Hola, guapo- le dedicó una pícara sonrisa.

Pero en ese momento, empezó a notar cómo todo su cuerpo se revolvía: estaba empezando a transformarse, por lo que tenía que salir allí antes de que alguien se diese cuenta. Antes de salir de la sala, se bebió una copa más y abandonó la fiesta.

En el pasillo, ajena a los ojos del resto de la gente, terminó de transformarse por completo. Feliz, se dedicó a irse a su habitación, cantando a voz en grito en su camino. En ese momento fue sorprendida por Severus Snape:

- ¡Severuuuus!- gritó, feliz- ¡hola, amigo!

Era evidente que Rose Lehman había bebido de más:

- ¡Lehman!- se sorprendió Snape- ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Estás completamente borracha!

- Borracha de amor, encanto- le dijo ella entre risas.

Snape bufó. Lo último que le apetecía era tener que cargar con una borracha.

- ¡Adiós!- se despidió Rose, que, obviamente, no estaba yendo por el camino correcto.

- Lehman- la llamó Snape- por allí están las mazmorras de Slytherin, no de Gryffindor.

- ¡Sabelotodo!- se rió Rose.

Snape se la quedó mirando fijamente, sin saber qué hacer con el peso que le había tocado llevar. Para su desgracia, conocía el camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, ya que había expiado alguna vez a los merodeadores:

- Yo te llevaré- le dijo, fríamente.

Snape la levantó y la llevó en brazos, ya que por momentos Rose no era capaz ni de mantenerse en pie.

Rose no paraba de reírse en el camino y de decir cosas sin sentido:

- ¿Sabes? Los Slytherins tienen un punto muy sexy- dijo, riéndose a carcajadas.

Snape no contestó.

- ¿Sabes que eso te convierte en… hip… sexy?- siguió riéndose Rose.

Snape siguió ignorándola:

-Mírame a los ojos- le ordenó Rose- así puedo… hip… verte… hip… mejor.

Snape la miró sólo durante un segundo y, de repente, Rose se abalanzó sobre él. Dándole un apasionado beso, que fue rechazado por la serpiente:

- Realmente estás borracha- musitó, con asco.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

La cabeza le dolía. Le dolía muchísimo. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Entonces, Rose Lehman comenzó a recordar a duras penas los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior… Se había hecho pasar por su amiga Roanne, se había colado en la fiesta de los Ravenclaw, había tonteado con un par de chicos y… finalmente se había besado con Severus Snape.

¿Cómo había podido? ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Estaba mal de la cabeza? ¡Ella siempre había detestado a Snape! ¡Le había odiado profundamente! Y ahora, se tomaba unas copas y se besaba con él…

Realmente el alcohol era muy malo. Demasiado malo. Horrible. Odiaba el alcohol. No volvería a beber en su vida. Ni una sola copa. Desde ese preciso momento Rose Lehman tenía una guerra personal con el alcohol. Era definitivo.

La cabeza le seguía doliendo. Parecía como si le estuviesen dando martillazos, uno tras otro, uno tras otro.

Y el grito que escuchó a continuación no ayudó mucho a su jaqueca:

- ¡Rose Lehman!- una furiosa Roanne Dunant estaba ante ella, histérica- ¡dime que esto es una pesadilla y ayer no te hiciste pasar por mí en la fiesta de los Ravenclaws!

Era cierto. No había pensado en que se tendría que enfrentar a Roanne una vez que ella descubriese el pastel:

- Yo sólo quería ir a una fiesta importante… a mí nunca me invitan- se defendió Rose.

- ¿Cómo te sentirías al saber que todo el colegio habla de la borracha de Roanne Dunant? ¡La contenta Roanne que tonteó con medio Hogwarts anoche! ¿Cómo te sentirías al saber que tu reputación cae por los suelos cuando ni siquiera estabas en ese lugar, cuando estabas estudiando? Rose, puedes arruinar tu reputación si te da la gana, puedes hacer con tu cuerpo lo que te plazca, haz lo que quieras, es tu vida, pero no arruines mi vida, ¿de acuerdo?- y se fue.

Se había ido. Realmente estaba muy enfadada. Después del discurso de su amiga, sus palabras comenzaron a hacerle daño, a calarle hondo. Ahora se sentía realmente culpable por lo que había hecho. Se sentía muy mal. ¿Qué iba a hacer para arreglar todo?

En esos momentos, Roanne, en la sala común, se dejó caer sobre el sillón más cercano al fuego, temblando de arriba a abajo.

Y no temblaba de frío precisamente. Era rabia, impotencia. Ahora todo el mundo creía que era de una manera distinta. Ella no era así. No era así… ¿Por qué era precisamente una amiga quien le había hecho tanto daño?

Sirius Black observó cómo al parecer, la rubia estaba en problemas:

- ¿Se te rompió una uña, doña perfecta?- al parecer la Ley de Murphy tenía razón, cuando las cosas van mal, pueden ir aún peor.

Roanne se le quedó mirando fijamente:

- No tienes ni la ligera idea de lo que estás hablando- le recriminó- Black, ¿no tienes bastante con lo que todo el colegio dice de mí, siendo falso? ¿No tienes bastante que tienes que amargarme tú también la existencia?

No había podido evitarlo. Había caído presa de la histeria. Y lloraba. Lloraba amargamente.

- Olvida que existo, Sirius Black, vive tu vida y deja a los demás vivir la suya- y dicho eso, se marchó.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del castillo, Remus Lupin intentaba estudiar en la biblioteca. Llevaba horas allí encerrado, pero era imposible que se le metiese una sola palabra en el cerebro: no podía concentrarse. Y la culpable de todo era Ethel Holden…

Remus era una muy buena persona. Y no podía evitar sentirse desdichado al saber que por su culpa, estaba haciendo sufrir a otra persona. Y lo peor es que no sabía cómo remediarlo.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Así, buscó a sus amigos James y Sirius:

- Necesito ayuda- dijo- no sé qué hacer.

Ambos se miraron, preocupados:

- ¿Qué te pasa, Lunático?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Remus agachó la cabeza, abatido:

- Me siento muy mal por Ethel, no sé qué hacer…

- Te comes la cabeza demasiado, Lunático, recuerda que sólo es una chica- dijo Sirius.

- Pero si tanto te preocupa, sincérate- propuso James- si eso te hace sentir mejor…

- Sí, es verdad- dijo Peter, asintiendo.

Remus no estaba muy convencido. Su condición de licántropo aún le quitaba el sueño:

- ¿Tú crees?- no estaba muy seguro.

- Hazle caso, Lunático- le dijo Sirius, sonriéndole.

Pero Remus no compartía su entusiasmo:

- No puedo dar un paso tan importante- dijo- creo que hablaré con ella- pero no puedo decirle lo que soy… no me atrevo…

- Remus, eres un Gryffindor…- le recordó James.

- Ya James, pero eso no es suficiente… no es tan fácil…

- Y ten cuidado, Lunático- le recordó Sirius- aségurate de que es de confianza.

Así que se dirigió a buscar a Ethel, dispuesto a hablarla. Cuando se encontró con Roanne, le preguntó dónde estaba:

- Roanne, ¿sabes dónde está Ethel?- quiso saber.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres saber?- levantó la ceja Roanne. Desde que ella y sus amigas se habían enterado de que Remus había hecho daño a Ethel, su actitud hacia el merodeador había cambiado totalmente: había pasado de ser el bueno de Remus a ser el malo malísimo.

- Quiero hablar con ella- dijo Remus.

- Pues me temo que no será posible- dijo Roanne- adiós.

Remus se quedó consternado, sin entender nada:

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso os ha dicho que no me quiere ver?- temió el merodeador.

- Te equivocas, soy yo la que no quiere que la veas- dijo Roanne.

Remus se quedó muy afligido. Había hecho tanto daño a Ethel que ahora hasta sus amigas le odiaban… Se sentía fatal…

Al caer la noche, Lily Evans salió sigilosamente de la sala común de Gryffindor, dispuesta a salir del castillo. Había tomado muchas precauciones para evitar que nadie la pillase, pues su puesto de prefecta peligraría, pero ignoraba que James Potter la había visto y ahora la seguía.

Estaba ya fuera del castillo, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que la hizo saltar del susto:

- ¿Qué haces tan sola a estas horas de la noche, Lily?- era James Potter, por supuesto.

- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!- gritó Lily, con los pelos aún de punta- ¡Y para ti soy Evans, Potter!

James bajó la cabeza.

- Lo siento, sólo quería asegurarme de que no te pasaba nada- confesó- es peligroso andar por aquí sola a estas horas de la noche.

- Sé cuidar de mí misma, gracias- replicó la pelirroja.

James se rió:

- De acuerdo- dijo- ¿y qué hacías por aquí?

- ¿Acaso te importa?

- Sí me importa.

- Pues… sólo vengo a cuidar de Fang, el cachorro de Hagrid.

Pero James no contestó, porque justo en ese momento se escuchó un ruido.

Ambos pensaron lo mismo: Filch. Instintivamente, corrieron hacia el castillo, con tal mala suerte de toparse con McGonagall.

- ¡Potter! ¡Evans!- gritó- ¿qué hacen aquí a estas horas?

Lily Evans estaba pálida. La habían pillado. A ella, una prefecta. Era lo peor que le podía pasar.

- Fue culpa mía, profesora, yo traje aquí a Evans por la fuerza- dijo James.

Lily se quedó muy sorprendido. ¿Estaba James echándose la culpa?

- Me da igual de quién fuese la culpa, ambos están castigados. Mañana por la tarde les espero en mi despacho, sabrán la hora exacta por lechuza. Están castigados por una semana. Y serán 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados: estaban castigados. Estaban castigados y les habían quitado puntos: las cosas no podían salir peor.

Al día siguiente, tras Historia de la Magia, Rose Lehman tuvo que enfrentarse a la clase que más temía: Pociones, ya que tendría que enfrentarse a Snape.

Tendría que mirarle a la cara después de… del pequeño incidente.

Cuando ambos tuvieron que compartir caldero, Rose no pudo mirarle a la cara. Con la cabeza agachada y sumamente avergonzada, fue reuniendo los materiales necesarios para la poción.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó lo que había ocurrido.

Y era mejor que fuese así.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí tenéis otro capítulo ¡! Espero vuestro reviews ansiosa, cuantos más reciba, antes actualizaré.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews en el pasado capítulo a Aqua Black, kili Black y Hela Morrigan.**

**Gracias por tenerme en favoritos y en alerts a Hela Morrigan, LiNiTaPoTtEr, annaDeLioncourtLedgerDepp, kili Black, laura marina lovegood, pasch y sabrinablack1990. Algunos de vosotros me habéis puesto en favoritos o en alerts y no me habéis dejado vuestra opinión, por favor, dejadme un review para saber cómo lo estoy haciendo, además, así continuaré antes.**

**Un beso:**

**Nerea**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Lily Evans acababa de recibir una lechuza. Ése hecho podría ser agradable, pero no lo era, no lo era en absoluto, puesto que Lily sabía qué era lo que le aguardaba dentro de ese sobre lacrado con el escudo de Hogwarts.

Sí, por primera vez en su vida, Lily había sido castigada. Y sólo de pensar en ello, su estómago se removía nerviosamente.

Cerró los ojos, con miedo, mientras acercaba su mano hacia el sobre, abriéndolo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Ya había abierto la carta. Ya lo había hecho. Ahora sólo le quedaba abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, que el castigo era real y dentro de poco tendría que cumplirlo.

Y los abrió:

_Señorita Evans:_

_A las 6 en punto debe presentarse en mi despacho para cumplir el castigo que se le ha impuesto. Se ruega puntualidad._

_Atentamente:_

_Profesora McGonagall_

Lily lanzó un suspiro, abatida. Era cierto: estaba castigada. Era la cruda realidad.

En ese momento, sus compañeras entraron en la habitación:

- Lily, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Roanne tiernamente. Había algo en el semblante de su amiga que parecía indicar que algo no iba bien.

- No es nada- mintió Lily, avergonzada.

Ethel se plantó en frente de ella y la obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos:

- Estás mintiendo, Lily Evans, cuéntanos qué es lo que te pasa- suplicó.

Lily agachó la cabeza. Sabía que no podía mentir a sus amigas, ellas la conocían demasiado bien como para engañarlas. Sin embargo, sentía una terrible vergüenza… pero debía confesarlo:

- Me ha castigado McGonagall- confesó.

Sus amigas se quedaron muy sorprendidas, no era normal eso en el comportamiento de la perfecta Lily Evans.

Como nadie hablaba, Rose tomó la palabra:

- Bueno, no es tan grave, Lily, sólo es un castigo- le quitó importancia- cosas peores hay en el mundo.

- Claro, a ti eso te da igual- le dijo Roanne llena de rencor- tú vas por ahí haciendo daño a los demás sin que te importen las consecuencias.

Las chicas se quedaron heladas. Nunca habían visto a Roanne tan llena de ira:

- ¿Eso a qué viene?- preguntó Rose, perpleja.

- Aún no he olvidado lo que hiciste en la fiesta, lo que me hiciste pasar- dijo Roanne.

Rose bajó la cabeza, avergonzada:

- Lo siento mucho, Roanne- se disculpó- en ese momento no pensé en el daño que te podía hacer. Lo siento de veras.

Y aunque a Roanne le había dolido muchísimo, se sentía mal estando enfadada con una amiga:

- Que se la última vez- y ambas se abrazaron, llorando.

Una vez que las amigas terminaron de abrazarse, Rose bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Estaba muy arrepentida por todo lo que había pasado.

- Rose, ¿te pasa algo?- se preocupó Lily. No era habitual que Rose se avergonzase.

Rose negó con la cabeza, con una risa nerviosa que no consiguió engañar a ninguna:

- Rose, hay algo que nos ocultas- adivinó Ethel- cuéntanos, nosotras estamos aquí.

Rose suspiró. No podía seguir manteniendo el secreto por mucho tiempo:

- La noche en que me hice pasar por Roanne… pues pasó algo… - todas estaban expectantes.

Roanne la miró con mala cara:

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, preocupada.

Rose la tranquilizó:

- No te preocupes, Roanne, ocurrió cuando ya se me había pasado el efecto de la poción multijugos- Roanne suspiró, aliviada- el caso es que… Snape me encontró y… yo que iba muy borracha, pues… le besé.

Se hizo un silencio eterno que parecía que nadie iba a romper:

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- Lily se había quedado de piedra.

- ¿A Severus Snape?- pudo articular Ethel.

- Ajjj.... te compadezco, amiga- dijo Roanne.

Rose se sentía realmente incómoda. Desde que se había besado con Snape, sentía que ése había sido el mayor error de su vida, sin embargo, nada podía hacer para remediarlo. Lo hecho hecho estaba, y nada se podía hacer.

- ¿Y cómo besa?- preguntó Ethel.

Todas se quedaron mirando a la buena e inocente de Ethel, incrédulas:

- Y parecía tonta cuando la compramos…- comentó Rose, riéndose.

- Sí, sí, pero no cambies de tema- dijo Roanne.

Rose aún no podía creerse que estuviesen manteniendo una conversación acerca de cómo besaba Severus Snape. Era… surrealista.

- Bueno… - realmente tenía que pensar la respuesta. No se había parado a pensarlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Severus Snape no besaba nada mal… ella se lo había imaginado mucho peor. Pero aún así, era repulsivo…

- No besa mal, pero es… repulsivo- dijo al fin.

Tras su conversación con sus amigas, Rose Lehman había quedado con Severus Snape. Sí, ambos iban a trabajar juntos en Pociones. Era según el trato y Rose necesitaba su ayuda, le gustase o no.

Cuando ambos se hubieron encontrado, Rose fue incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Además, sus mejillas se incendiaron con un rojo intenso, fruto de la vergüenza que sentía.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos?- fue capaz de decir al fin.

Snape apenas había cambiado su semblante. Serio y sereno como siempre, se limitó a responder en una voz fría e impersonal:

- Por la poción del último día- dijo.

La vergüenza que sentía Rose cada vez aumentaba más y más. Jamás había sentido vergüenza en cuestión de chicos, pero Snape era tan distinto al tipo de hombres con los que ella se solía juntar que la intimidaba.

Tras practicar durante horas la poción y equivocarse varias veces, ambos se despidieron fríamente, dejando en Rose una sensación extraña y desconocida para ella.

Mientras tanto, Lily y James se enfrentaban a su castigo, en silencio, trabajando sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente:

- ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar las gracias?- rompió el silencio James.

Lily se indignó. Por supuesto, el ególatra de James Potter necesitaba que alguien le diese las gracias, para sentirse aún más importante. ¿Gracias por qué? ¿Por meterse donde no le llamaban?

- ¿Gracias a ti, Potter?- le lanzó una fulminante mirada- no te debo nada.

Potter se quedó muy quieto y pensativo. La verdad es que ya no podía aguantar cómo Lily seguía haciendo de él lo que quería. No podía seguir aguantando que sus buenos gestos se malinterpretasen, que todo lo que él hiciese estuviese mal. Que ella no entendiese que cada cosa que hacía, la hacía por ella…

- Yo quería evitarte este castigo, Lily- dijo.

- ¿Acaso alguien te preguntó?- dijo ella, dolida.

- Yo lo hice todo con buena intención…-dijo un James abatido- estoy cansado de que desprecies todo lo que hago por ti, Lily. Estoy cansado de tener que esperarte…

Pero no pudo continuar hablando, porque Lily le interrumpió:

- Pues no esperes- le dijo- yo nunca estaré disponible para ti.

Eso le sentó a James como una bofetada. Pero no dijo nada, no quiso decir nada. No quería discutir con ella y empeorar las cosas. Él se iba a encargar de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Él era James Potter y un día Lily Evans sería suya, completamente suya.

Cuando Lily se disponía a volver a su sala común, fue sorprendida por Snape:

- Lily- la llamó.

Lily levantó la vista y vio cómo Severus Snape se dirigía hacia ella:

- ¿Qué quieres, Snape?- dijo, bastante distante.

- Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme a Hogsmeade- le pidió.

Lily bufó:

- No, Snape, tú y yo ya no somos amigos y no puedes pretender que las cosas sean como antes.

Y acto seguido, se marchó.

Snape se quedó abatido. Realmente quería a Lily Evans. La había querido durante mucho tiempo, pero había sido un idiota y había hecho todo mal… ¿cómo podría remediarlo? Necesitaba encontrar a Rose.

Encontrar a Rose Lehman no fue difícil. Por supuesto, ni se detuvo a buscar en la biblioteca, por lo poco que la conocía, sabía que allí no la encontraría.

La encontró en los jardines, debajo de un árbol, tonteando con dos chicos de Ravenclaw:

- Lehman, ¿tienes un momento?- dijo.

Rose se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué hacía Snape buscándola, cuando no se habían dirigido la palabra esa mañana?

- Sí, claro- aceptó ella.

Snape no levantó la cabeza del suelo:

- Necesito que me ayudes con Lily- dijo muy nervioso.

Rose observó el abatimiento de Snape. Realmente le importaba Lily, se le notaba en la cara, en la expresión, en el modo en que jugaba con sus manos, nerviosamente.

Y una promesa era una promesa…

- De acuerdo- accedió.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Ese día había visita a Hogsmeade. Se palpaba en el ambiente: los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban deseando poder salir del castillo y dirigirse al pueblo que tanto amaban.

Hogsmeade era el único pueblo totalmente mágico de Inglaterra. Y como cualquier pueblo, tenía una serie de atractivos que hacía que los estudiantes de Hogwarts estuviesen deseando ir: sus numerosas tiendas, sus restaurantes… y sobre todo, que siempre era una excusa para dar un paseo con la persona que querías.

Eso mismo pensaba Remus cuando, esa misma mañana, se ponía sus mejores galas para ir al pueblo. Se había pasado mucho tiempo delante del espejo, intentando lucir lo mejor posible.

¿Y por qué? Porque Remus Lupin había decidido que hablaría con Ethel Holden, aquella chica que le robaba el sueño.

Cuando llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor la vio, sentada en un sillón, ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, leyendo un libro.

Remus, muy nervioso, decidió acercarse:

- ¿Ethel?

La chica se sobresaltó al oír su nombre y más cuando vio que era el merodeador quien se había dirigido a ella.

No había quien entendiese a los hombres… primero la evitaba y ahora se acerca a ella. ¿Se podía aclarar de una vez?

- ¿Qué quieres, Remus?- dijo, carente de emoción.

No estaba dispuesta a que Remus volviese a jugar con sus sentimientos. No estaba dispuesta a que se pusiese su careta de ser indefenso y consiguiese engañarla, no. Ethel Holden había aprendido la verdadera naturaleza de Remus Lupin y nunca más se iba a dejar avasallar.

- Yo… me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme a Hogsmeade- dijo él.

Ethel se sorprendió mucho al oír esas palabras. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿ahora se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra como si no hubiese pasado nada?

- ¿Y vienes como si no hubiese pasado nada?- preguntó, ofendida.

Remus suspiró: iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado:

- Yo quería arreglar las cosas contigo- confesó.

- Pues si no me explicas lo que pasó sin mentirme, olvídate de arreglar las cosas conmigo- dijo Ethel tajante.

Remus bajó la cabeza, avergonzado:

- Ethel, yo te prometo que lo siento mucho…- dijo- pero no te puedo contar los motivos por ahora. Es algo muy personal que no estoy preparado para contarte aún.

Ethel se enfadó:

- Pues si no eres capaz de contarme tus cosas, yo no podré perdonarte- dijo- si no lo entiendo, ¿cómo perdonarte?

Remus no quiso decir nada más. Se sentía abatido. Sentía que no podía hacer nada más. Sólo… contarle la verdad. Pero no estaba preparado, no era capaz:

- Algún día te lo contaré- y se marchó, dejando a Ethel muy confundida.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A Roanne le encantaba pasear por Hogsmeade. Sentía que cada vez que acudía allí, algo nuevo y emocionante podía ocurrir.

Le gustaba pasear por sus calles, mirar a la gente a la cara, sentir que ella era parte de ese mundo.

Le gustaba ver a las parejas paseando de la mano, le gustaba ver las peleas de los estudiantes, le gustaba ver a las pandillas de amigos…

Le gustaba porque era como un retrato de la vida misma. Ahí tenía todo, desde lo más normal a lo más dispar. Y a ella le calmaba pasear sola por sus calles y reflexionar.

Reflexionaba acerca de cualquier cosa: de los comportamientos que veía, de cuestiones transcendentales, de acontecimientos que le habían ocurrido…

En ese momento, Roanne estaba sentada en un banco, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cómo la brisa le rozaba la cara. Era una sensación tan placentera…

Entonces, sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Avergonzada, Roanne abrió los ojos. Para su sorpresa, un Slytherin se había sentado junto a ella.

No le quiso dar importancia y se dispuso a mirar al frente. En esos momentos, la calle estaba vacía. Roanne sintió un escalofrío, ya que sentía que el Slytherin le estaba clavando la mirada. Ofendida, resolvió a darse la vuelta y reprenderle, pero su mirada le heló la sangre.

Se quedó paralizada. El Slytherin le dirigía una sonrisa cruel y acompañada de una mirada tétrica.

Era como si la desnudase con la mirada.

Asustada, se levantó de un salto del banco, dispuesta a marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo, el Slytherin le cogió del brazo:

- ¿Dónde crees que vas, zorrita?

Roanne tembló. Sabía que nada de lo que la estaba ocurriendo marchaba bien:

- Suéltame- su intención había sido hablar con una voz firme y tajante, pero, sin embargo, de su boca había salido un tono suplicante y asustadizo.

El Slytherin avanzó, con ella agarrada. Roanne intentó soltarse, pero el Slytherin la doblaba en tamaño y altura. Intentó gritar, pero él le tapó la boca con su enorme mano.

Estaba atrapada. No tenía escapatoria. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

El Slytherin la llevó hasta un callejón sin salida. Parecía ser que buscaba un lugar donde nadie les viese.

Roanne seguía temblando.

El Slytherin apartó la mano de su boca para desabrocharle la camiseta y, en ese momento, Roanne aprovechó para gritar. Para gritar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Cállate, zorra- le dijo el Slytherin, pegándola una bofetada.

Roanne se quedó muda del dolor. Y sólo fue capaz de soltar unas silenciosas lágrimas. Estaba tan asustada…

El Slytherin siguió desabrochándole la blusa. Cuando hubo terminado, la arrojó violentamente al suelo.

Roanne se sentía indefensa, vulnerable. Sentía tanto miedo…

- Ahora le vas a dar a papá lo que él quiere- dijo el Slytherin.

Acto seguido, la quitó el sujetador y comenzó a saborear sus senos:

- ¡Apártate!- lloraba Roanne, intentado librarse de él.

Le empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía que no eran necesarias, porque él no se movía ni un milímetro.

En ese momento, percibió como alguien caminaba cerca. Esa era su oportunidad:

- ¡Ayuda!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Vio como alguien se acercaba corriendo. Era un chico, más o menos de su edad…

Pero no pudo ver más, porque inmediatamente después de desmayó.

Roanne se despertó aturdida. Alguien la llevaba en brazos por un pasadizo muy oscuro. Tuvo miedo. ¿Seguía atrapada por el Slytherin?

Entonces, vio su cara. Y sintió un alivio tremendo. Nunca se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida:

- ¡Sirius!

Él la miró preocupado:

- ¡Roanne! ¡Despertaste!- exclamó- ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Mareada…-respondió ella.

Él la empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado. Había luchado contra él y le había lanzado un hechizo aturdidor. Después, vio que ella seguía desmayada y decidió vestirla y llevarla a la enfermería.

Y ahora estaban en un pasadizo secreto que sólo los merodeadores conocían.

- Estás temblando- notó Sirius.

Era cierto. Estaba temblando y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Y es que, aunque aparentemente todo hubiese pasado y estuviese sana y salvo, sentía mucho miedo.

Sin saber por qué, abrazó fuertemente a Sirius. Se lo agradecía tanto…

Y se lanzó a llorar. A llorar como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando era niña. Lloraba y temblaba a la vez. Sentía tanta impotencia, tanta rabia, tanto miedo…

Sirius se quitó su chaqueta y se la pasó por los hombros:

- Toma, no tengas frío- la dijo, tiernamente.

Roanne se sintió protegida, en los brazos de Sirius, como si fuese una niña pequeña que acabase de ser rescatada por su príncipe azul:

- No tengo frío… tengo miedo- confesó.

Esas palabras le helaron la sangre a Sirius. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos, como si pensase que se pudiese caer.

Era tan vulnerable… sentía unas ganas tremendas de protegerla. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien:

- Tranquila, estás a salvo- le acarició sus largos cabellos- estás conmigo.

Y ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho, llorando amargamente. Sirius, sin saber bien qué hacer y sintiendo cómo se le encogía el corazón, le dio unas tímidas palmaditas en la espalda.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Roanne había pasado toda la noche en la enfermería. Y para sorpresa de ella, Sirius había permanecido a su lado, sin separarse ni un minuto de ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sonrió para sus adentros al ver a Sirius con una silla, postrado a su lado, mirándola preocupada.

Sirius se había portado genial con ella. No encontraba palabras para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella…

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él, preocupado.

- Mejor, gracias- sonrió ella.

Sentía la necesidad de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho:

- ¿Sirius?- le llamó.

- ¿Sí?

- Muchas gracias por… por salvarme- agradeció con toda su alma- no sé como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer- fue su respuesta.

- Y…

- ¿Sí?- quiso saber Sirius.

- Por favor, no cuentes a nadie nada de lo que ha ocurrido… no quiero que nadie lo sepa- dijo ella avergonzada.

- Si no quieres que nadie lo sepa, nadie lo sabrá- le prometió Sirius.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el altercado de Roanne con el Slytherin, y, aunque el resto no supiese nada, todo el mundo podía percibir cómo Sirius y Roanne se trataban de manera diferente.

Y es que por mucho que ellos pretendiesen lo contrario, no podían actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada. Algo importante había ocurrido y no lo podían ocultar.

El resto del grupo poco a poco se había ido dando cuenta de que las peleas habían cesado, que ya no se dirigían la palabra y que parecía que la tensión se pudiese cortar con un cuchillo.

Y es que desde que el incidente ocurrió, ambos no habían hablado. Roanne se veía incapaz de hablar del asunto, de recordar todo lo que había pasado… aún temblaba cuando lo recordaba y eso era algo que no quería repetir.

Pero era inevitable que los dos tuviesen que hablar algún día… no podían seguir atrasándolo:

- ¿Roanne?

La rubia se giró al escuchar su nombre, con miedo a lo que iba a ocurrir, ya que sabía quién había pronunciado esa palabra: Sirius Black. Y sabía que desde aquel horrible accidente era muy probable que ambos tuviesen una charla muy desagradable para ella… y no quería tener esa charla.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Sirius.

Roanne permanecía con la cabeza agachada, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. No se quería sentir débil, no se quería sentir vulnerable. Sentía que si le miraba a los ojos el pasado iba a volver a ella y no se podría contener…

- Sí…- musitó, con la cabeza aún agachada.

Sirius le pasó la mano por encima del hombro, en un gesto fraternal:

Sabes que aquí voy a estar para cuando me necesites- dijo- no tienes que pasar por todo esto tú sola.

Roanne asintió la cabeza, sin mirarle todavía a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes quién es?- preguntó Sirius.

- No… - un susurro salió de la boca de Roanne.

- Yo sería capaz de reconocerle si se me pone delante- pensó en voz alta Sirius- no te preocupes, lo pagará caro.

Pero Roanne no tuvo tiempo de contestar, Sirius ya se había marchado.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Rose se levantó de la cama, preparada para un día que prometía ser muy duro. Le había prometido a Snape ayudarle con Lily… y ahora tenía que hacerlo.

No quería. Era la última cosa que quería hacer en el mundo. Pero lo había prometido, y una promesa era una promesa… además su nota en Pociones estaba en juego, y Dios sabía que necesitaba la ayuda de Snape, si no ella sola sería incapaz de aprobar la asignatura.

Era un pacto… él le ayudaba a ella y ella le ayudaba a él. Visto así parecía muy simple… pero cuando era ella quién tenía que ayudar a esa serpiente no le parecía tan simple…

Se levantó somnolienta. Rose Lehman por las mañanas no era una persona en su integridad, así que cuando salió de la habitación a nadie le sorprendió que lo hiciese con los pelos despeinados, un calcetín de cada color y la camiseta del revés… era algo típico en ella. Cuando se diese cuenta, soltaría un despreocupado "¡Mierda!", correría a cambiarse y la vida seguiría su curso…

Pero esa mañana era poco probable que Rose Lehman pudiese mirarse en un espejo. Estaba demasiado ocupada en trazar su plan.

Había decidido que les diría a ambos que quería quedar en una habitación de la quinta planta. Con Snape no tenía problema, aunque supiese que iba a quedar con Lily accedería, el problema era Lily.

Rose sabía que Lily no querría verle… Pero algún truco tenía que utilizar si pretendía ayudar a Snape.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Lily giró el pomo de la puerta, no esperaba encontrarse a Severus Snape en el interior de la habitación.

No. No lo comprendía… Rose… ¿su amiga había planeado todo? Por más que lo intentaba, no alcanzaba a comprender cómo su amiga había podido hacer algo así cuando siempre se había declarado como la enemiga número uno de la serpiente.

Tuvo que dar un paso hacia delante y enfrentarse a algo que temía: una conversación con Snape:

- ¿Una encerrona?- dijo arqueando la ceja- ¿no tenías algo más inteligente?

Severus se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir. Ahora que estaba por fin delante de Lily se había quedado paralizado… malditos nervios.

- Fue idea de Lehman- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily no contestó. Ambos se quedaron en silencios durante unos interminables segundos.

- Quería decirte que siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado- pudo decir por fin Snape- que aunque supuestamente lo hubiésemos arreglado… yo siento que aún seguimos demasiado distanciados y yo no quiero estar lejos de ti, Lily.

Lily se quedó sorprendida. Snape no era de los que utilizasen mucho las palabras, y menos para transmitir sentimientos. Era una persona fría, o al menos le gustaba mantener esa apariencia.

Pero para ella las cosas no podían seguir igual. No. No podía seguir manteniendo aquella amistad de antaño con una persona desconocida ahora para ella. Una persona que se decía enemigo de los sangres sucias y que, sin embargo, estaba rogándole a una en ese preciso instante.

- No- susurró- lo siento mucho, pero para mí las cosas no pueden seguir igual.

Cuando Rose entró en la habitación se encontró a Snape sentado en el sillón, con su rostro cubierto por ambas manos.

Rose nunca había visto a Snape así. Tan… abatido. Tan estremecedoramente humano, cercano…

- ¿Qué te pasa, Severus?- ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de que le había llamado por su nombre.

Snape se enfadó muchísimo al verse descubierto en una situación tan… incómoda. No le gustaba mostrarse débil ante nadie. Por eso negó fuertemente con la cabeza e intentó aparentar un rostro sereno y carente de emoción. Pero el intento no le salió del todo bien…

- Tú no me engañas- le dijo Rose- sé que algo te pasa, es evidente. ¿Es por Lily?

Snape se quedó callado, sin responder. Pero su semblante fue suficiente para que Rose supiese perfectamente la respuesta:

- No digas nada, está clarísimo- concluyó- bueno… si las cosas con Lily no han ido del todo bien siempre podemos planear algo…

Pero Rose no pudo continuar, porque fue interrumpida por Snape:

- Ya está todo perdido, Lehman.

Y su voz desgarrada y dolida hizo que Rose se estremeciese y mirase con detenimiento los ojos de aquella serpiente que creía tan fría. Instintivamente, le acarició la mejilla. Tenía ganas de consolarle, no podía soportar que estuviese sufriendo:

- Todo va a salir bien, hazme caso.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Rose se disponía a entrar a su sala común, fue detenida por James Potter:

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dijo con un semblante no muy tranquilizador.

Rose se le quedó mirando de arriba abajo, confundida:

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Potter?

- Me he enterado de que andas ayudando a Quejicus con Lily…

Rose se sorprendió. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

- Parece ser que tenemos a un cotilla entre nuestras filas…- fue su respuesta.

James se cabreó:

- Escúchame bien, Lehman, como vuelva a verte ayudando a Quejicus…

Pero no pudo continuar, porque en ese preciso instante Lily le dio una bofetada:

- Amenazas, insultos, intimidaciones… ¿no sabes dedicarte a otra cosa, Potter?- le gritó la pelirroja- ¡dedícate a tus asuntos!

Y James se quedó anclado al suelo, sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Gracias por sus reviews del pasado capítulo a Usalya, Hela Morrigan, LaMerodeadora90, La Fofinha, HermiHG y Yours4ever.**

**También sé que hay algunos que agregáis mi historia a favoritos o a alerts y no me dejáis ningún review. Si llegáis a leer la historia, por favor, decídme qué opináis. Gracias por tenerme en favoritos o alerts a Cafesitodeldia, Hela Morrigan, Linita Potter, Nienna-Lilith, Vainilla Black, kili Black, laura marina lovegood, SabrinaCullenBlack, Topa Lupin Black y pasch.**

**Tardé mucho en actualizar porque pasé por una mala época: mi abuelo murió, tuve problemas personales… pero ya tengo ganas de escribir de nuevo.**

**Por favor, no os olvidéis de dejarme vuestro review para así saber qué hago mal y qué hago bien, y de paso, darme una pequeña ilusión.**

**Gracias:**

**Nerea**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Remus Lupin no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Y no era la primera noche que no podía conciliar el sueño: el problema era que ya hacía bastantes noches que era incapaz de permanecer tranquilo y dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

No. Su mente estaba en otra parte.

Por más que no quisiese reconocerlo, por más que quisiese evadir la realidad y pensar que todo estaba bien, Remus sabía que sentía algo por Ethel Holden y quedarse sentado sin hacer nada no era el estilo de un merodeador, ¿o sí?

Había dudado mucho. Demasiado. No sabía si sería bueno hacer algo o permanecer pasivo mientras la chica que quería se le escapaba de sus manos.

Pero ambas opciones le parecían igual de horribles. Por un lado, podía luchar por ella y confesarle todo lo que pasaba, pero sabía que la perdería igualmente. Ella tendría miedo, saldría corriendo y nunca más querría hablar con él.

Y si no la decía nada, si la dejaba escapar, él seguiría igual de solitario y amargado como hasta ese preciso instante.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño aún.

Remus Lupin se levantó de un salto de la cama, con una súbita energía que fue recorriendo todo su ser: ¿por qué no…? ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

¿Qué tenía que perder? Se lo dijese o no… se iba a quedar igual de solo. Pero al menos podía _intentarlo_, demostrar por fin que era un Gryffindor y reunir todo el valor que creía que por algún lugar remoto de su ser andaría escondido. Porque él tenía valor, ¿no? Todo el mundo tenía valor, ¿no? Sólo tenía que ser capaz de encontrarlo y dar un paso hacia delante, no dejarse intimidar por el miedo.

El miedo, aquella fuerza sobrenatural que, invisible como el viento, siempre le hacía retroceder. Era siempre el miedo, el miedo… Por culpa de él, se había pasado años escondiéndose de la gente, no queriendo afrontar quién era él.

Sí, era un licántropo. Y tenía que aceptarlo. Tenía que ser capaz de dar un paso hacia delante, burlar al miedo y por fin encontrar ese valor que estaba perdido.

Sin embargo, cuando se halló enfrente de Ethel, sintió que sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía a una rapidez inusual. Quería hablar, mas su boca se abría sin articular sonido… ¿no se había repetido toda la mañana un discurso interior acerca del valor y del miedo? ¿Por qué, entonces, se encontraba temblando como un niño delante de ella, precisamente?

Y tuvo que agarrar su valor y hacerle salir a la luz, por mucho que él, escurridizo, se empeñase en no salir y permanecer oculto de por vida:

- Ethel- su voz había sonado ronca.

¿Por qué se tenía que poner tan nervioso?

- ¿Sí?- ella se había girado, no muy contenta de descubrir quién le había llamado.

Era el momento. Ese era el instante en el que le tenía que decir todo lo que sentía… era en ese momento o nunca. Y sabía que se arrepentiría…

Quería explicarte por qué me he comportado de una manera tan extraña contigo- dijo.

Ella permaneció impasible, esperando a que continuase:

- ¿Y bien?

Remus tragó aire. Tenía que hacerlo:

- Yo…- las palabras no querían salir de su boca- bueno… yo… Ethel…- ¿por qué tartamudeaba?- resulta que te dije que me gustabas… pero… no te dije por qué te rechacé el beso y es que… tenía miedo… tenía miedo de hacerte daño… porque yo… bueno… yo… yo… soy un… un…un licántropo.

Ya lo había dicho. Lo había soltado. Pero no se había sentido mejor al decirlo. No, el miedo se apoderó de nuevo de él y sintió que el mundo se desvanecía a sus pies.

Y huyó. Corrió, muy lejos de allí.

Dejando a una Ethel muy confundida y, sobre todo, muy sorprendida.

Mientras tanto, Snape y Rose practicaban pociones en un aula vacía, ajenos al bullicio que el castillo experimentaba en esos momentos.

Rose tenía el entrecejo fruncido. No dejaba de observar cómo Snape suspiraba constantemente, cómo sus ojos parecían no querer animarse por nada…

Y la razón de todo eso era Lily Evans. Rose lo sabía, y no podía evitar sentirse apenada por el Slytherin.

Rose Lehman siempre se había declarado como la enemiga número uno de la serpiente. Nunca había tenido ningún reparo en profesar su gran odio hacia él, sobre todo no dejaba de comentárselo a Lily, ya que no entendía por qué la sensata de Lily mantenía una amistad con esa cruel víbora.

Pero, de repente, se dio cuenta de que él tenía sentimientos. Y descubrir la parte más humana de Severus Snape había hecho que Rose derrumbase todos los prejuicios que una vez había construido.

Su amistad con Severus era bastante extraña. Ella era la alegría personifica, la locura hecha realidad. Él era muy serio y retraído, bastante enemigo de contar lo que le ocurría.

Pero Rose había desarrollado un sentimiento protector hacia la serpiente. Era como la niña que quiere reparar ese osito de peluche, que lo quiere mimar y consolar.

Pues eso le ocurría a Rose Lehman. Y ella no entendía por qué. Ni que fuese su madre… es decir, le tenía que traer al fresco lo que pasase o no en la vida del Slytherin.

Pero lo cierto era que le importaba. Le apenaba mucho ver cómo el Slytherin suspiraba, cómo sus ojos cada día parecían más apagados… ir descubriendo sus sentimientos hacía que ella cada vez tuviese más ganas de reconfortarlo.

- Todo va a salir bien- Rose rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

Snape le miró, abatido. Él quería aparentar seguridad y fortaleza, pero últimamente le estaba resultando muy difícil. Él, que llevaba meses aprendiendo legeremancia por su cuenta, era incapaz de simular que estaba bien.

Y eso era porque se había dado cuenta de que había perdido a Lily Evans para siempre. Había perdido al gran amor de su vida. Y todo por ser un bocazas, por no medir sus palabras… por ser un estúpido.

- Eso espero- fue su respuesta.

Rose se adelantó para acariciarle su mejilla, para reconfortarle, darle ánimos. Ambos se estuvieron mirando durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

Ella, intentando leer en su mirada esa misteriosa combinación que tanto le atraía, él, queriendo transmitir con su mirada una falsa seguridad.

Y entonces, sin saber muy bien por qué, Rose le besó.

Fue un beso violento, con mucha rabia de por medio. Snape, furioso por lo que le estaba ocurriendo, por darse cuenta de que era más débil de lo que pensaba, Rose, enfadada consigo misma por andarse preocupando por aquel que decía ser su peor enemigo.

Enlazados en una lucha que parecía ser la del bien y el mal.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lily Evans estaba cansada. Estaba cansada de tener que andar siempre pendiente de todo, de encargarse de que todo marchase bien.

¿Por qué era ella la que tenía que ejercer como madre de aquellas adolescentes que tenía por amigas?

Roanne llevaba bastante extraña durante días, y Lily no había podido sonsacarle qué era lo que le ocurría.

Rose, sin embargo, estaba aún más extraña. ¿Haciendo encerronas entre ella y Snape? ¿Su amiga se había fumado? Tenía que hablar con ella…

Claro, tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que dar el "típico discurso de Lily" y actuar como una madre para sus amigas, de nuevo. ¿Es que era ella la que lo tenía que hacer todo?

Por si fuese más, Ethel, la chica más tranquila que jamás hubiese conocido, andaba llorando por las noches. Y por supuesto, Lily tenía que estar allí para consolarla, para ofrecerle un hombro sobre el que llorar.

Eso de ser amiga de tres adolescentes hormonazas podía resultar agotador.

Pero lo que sí que podía resultar agotador era tener que soportar a James Potter. Hoy se habían vuelto a encontrar en la sala común de Gryffindor y él había aprovechado para hablarle:

- Lily, ¿tienes un momento?- dijo, dirigiéndole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

La pelirroja asintió, sin saber muy bien por qué. Sabía dónde iba a quedar todo eso…

- Bueno, Lily, yo quería disculparme… es cierto que no me tendría que entrometer en tu vida…- murmuró James, como si no quisiese decirlo. Como si el "gran" James Potter tuviese miedo de disculparse.

Lily comenzó a reírse del azoramiento del chico. De verdad que podía ser egocéntrico. Podía resultar incluso gracioso…

- De acuerdo- y se estrecharon las manos, en un signo de aparente paz y calma.

Pero todo el mundo sabe que las olas pueden calmarse un momento, pero al instante volverán a agitarse, movidas por el viento.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo! Espero que sea sabroso y crujiente jejeje**

**Muchas gracias po sus reviews a Yurena90, alex riddle, Usalya, Yours4ever, HermiHG, La Fofinha y LaMerodeadora90**

**Muchas gracias por tenerme en favoritos y alertas a Cafesitodeldia, Hela Morrigan, Linita Potter, Nienna-Lilith, Vainilla Black, kili Black, laura marina lovegood, Erk92, SabrinaCullenBlack, Topa Lupin Black, leniiss y pasch. Muchos de vosotros no me habéis dejado ni un solo review, ¿a qué esperáis? Así sabré en qué tengo que mejorar y qué os pareció.**

**Y ya sabéis lo que dicen por ahí… una fic con reviews es un fic feliz =)**

**Dadle a "Go" y podréis criticarme hasta la muerte!**

**Un beso:**

**Nerea**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Rose llevaba día dándole vueltas a lo que había ocurrido. Parecía que cuanto más lo pensaba, más irreal le parecía.

¿Ella besando a Severus Snape? ¿A su gran enemigo?

Algo debía ir mal con su salud mental, eso estaba claro. Porque no es que le gustase, ¿no? Rose sacudió la cabeza, enojándose consigo misma por el sólo hecho de pensarlo: no, era imposible que le pudiese gustar alguien así.

Además, las cosas no habían ido muy bien desde el beso. Habían seguido practicando Pociones, ya que era inevitable, pero apenas se habían dirigido la palabra y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

No era una situación muy agradable, la verdad. Sentir cómo el clavaba sus ojos en ella, sin decir nada, serio, misterioso como siempre.

Sin decir una palabra. Ni una sola. Pasándose los materiales sin hablar, como si alguien se hubiese muerto.

Pero no era tan terrible, ¿no? No tenían por qué comportarse como si fuese el fin del mundo… todo se podía arreglar, ¿no?

En ese momento, Snape le pasó uno de los ingredientes, sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos, sin mediar palabra. Rose creyó que ése era el momento para hablar por fin y aclarar el asunto:

- Snape- no se atrevió a llamarle por su nombre.

Él levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a escuchar lo que ella tuviese que decirle. Impasible.

- Creó que tendríamos que… que hablar de lo que pasó el otro día- dijo al fin.

Rose comenzó a preocuparse cuando vio que las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca. Ella nunca tenía vergüenza, y no iba a comenzar a tenerla por una estúpida serpiente…

- ¿Qué pasó el otro día?- preguntó él, inocentemente.

Rose levantó una ceja, sin creer que él no supiese a qué se estaba refiriendo:

- Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Parecía que era más fácil hablar ahora- de lo del beso del otro día.

Snape siguió inalterable:

- Ah- murmuró, impasible- eso…

Rose se quedó pensativa unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué decir:

- Bueno, pues eso, que no fue nada- siguió riéndose, haciendo alarde del buen humor que siempre la caracterizaba- y creo que no tendríamos que estar como si esto fuese un funeral.

Snape levantó una ceja, incrédulo:

- Yo no me comporto como si esto fuese un funeral- fue lo único que dijo.

Rose comenzó a reírse aún más fuerte. El serio de Snape… ¿cómo pensar que algo cambiaría su conducta? El siempre era serio, aburrido… ¡no habría nada que pudiese cambiarle!

- Ah, ya, me olvidaba de que eres aburrido siempre- y le guiñó un ojo.

No supo por qué había querido tener esa muestra de complicidad con él, guiñándole el ojo, pero lo cierto es que funcionó. Él se sintió más a gusto:

- ¿Aburrido yo?- hizo como si estuviese plenamente ofendido.

Rose comenzó a reírse a carcajadas cuando sintió las cosquillas del Slytherin, que parecía dispuesto a demostrar que él no era nada aburrido.

Pero Rose sabía que sólo lo había hecho por demostrarle que se equivocase, para no dar la razón a una Gryffindor:

- Me sigues pareciendo muy aburrido- bromeó ella, riéndose todavía.

Snape puso una mirada asesina, que de no ser por lo bien que le estaba conociendo últimamente Rose, le hubiese asustado.

- Un aburrido, sí, no te enfades- dijo riéndose aún más.

Comenzó a acercarse más y más a él y cuando se quiso dar cuenta le estaba besando de nuevo.

Parecía que quizás, después de todo, Snape fuese un reto para ella…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ethel llevaba todo el día buscando a Remus, sin buenos resultados. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Cuando se enteró que él era un licántropo, se impactó mucho por la noticia. No se lo esperaba. No se lo esperaba en absoluto. No todos los días te decían cosas así… no todos los días descubrías que la gente puede guardar grandes secretos…

Al principio, le dio miedo. Había escuchado cosas horribles acerca de los licántropos y el miedo irracional de una niñita infantil e indefensa vino a ella rápidamente. Pero después se dio cuenta de la actitud inmadura e irracional que había tomado y comenzó a pensar las cosas con más calma.

Ella quería a Remus. Era cierto que no se conocían demasiado y que todo había ocurrido muy rápido, pero él ejercía un magnetismo inexplicable en ella que no se podía negar. Y sabía que era buena persona.

Si ella le quería a él, ¿por qué le debería importar lo que fuese? ¿No era querer aceptar las virtudes y defectos de los demás? Además, él no tenía la culpa de ser como era…

Y no era tan malo, ¿no? Quizás había pasado del miedo irracional al optimismo ciego, pero Ethel creía que ser un licántropo no podía ser tan malo… ¿cosas peores había en el mundo, no? Y ella estaría allí para verlo.

Así que cuando le encontró en la biblioteca no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Por fin podría hablar con él.

Apareció detrás de su espalda, hablando en susurros y sobresaltándole:

- Remus- murmuró, muy cerca de su oreja- no me dejaste decir nada el otro día.

Él se giró para mirarle directamente a los ojos, con un brillo de inseguridad en los suyos que era inconfundible:

- ¿Para decirme que me odias? No, gracias…

Estaba a punto de recoger sus cosas y marcharse, pero ella no le dejó:

- Remus, a mí no me importa lo que seas- dijo, decidida- me importas tú como persona, y yo veo que tienes un gran corazón. Me gustas, Remus, y no veo por qué no me deberías gustar por ser lo que eres, cuando forma parte de ti como cualquier otra cosa.

Remus se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. La verdad es que no se esperaba esas palabras, se esperaba todo lo contrario. Esperaba la decepción, el desasosiego, la humillación… no la esperanza.

No pudo evitar sonreír, sonreír a la vida como nunca lo había hecho antes. Ser optimista por una vez en la vida y dar un paso hacia delante.

Sus rostros se encontraron, sus ojos se miraron directamente, diciéndose mucho más de lo que las palabras podían hacer. Y, por fin, la poca distancia que los separaba se rompió, uniéndose los labios, luchando sus lenguas en un duelo de amor y pasión.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Roanne había encontrado un pasillo poco transitado en el que poder sentarse y mirar por la ventana sin ser molestada.

No le apetecía que nadie la viese. Nadie. No quería que nadie viese cómo su rostro cada día estaba más pálido, cómo sus ojeras se habían intensificado y sobre todo, cómo en ese momento un par de lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas.

Desde que había ocurrido eso con el Slytherin, se sentía muy insegura. Tenía mucho miedo, constantemente. Y se sentía débil e impotente ante lo que pudiese ocurrir.

En ese instante, escuchó cómo unos pasos se acercaban a ella. Todo su cuerpo tembló, temiendo que algo como lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade volviese a repetirse. Pero cuando giró su cabeza y vio quién era el que venía a su encuentró, se relajó.

Sirius Black se acercaba hacia ella, con semblante preocupado:

- ¿Qué te pasa, Roanne? No deberías estar aquí sola, no es seguro…- su tono de voz reveló que estaba bastante preocupado por ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin poder dejar de llorar un solo instante. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? ¿Es que no podía dejar de llorar ni un solo instante, al menos para demostrarle a Sirius que ella era fuerte, que podía con todo?

- No me pasa nada…- un susurro se escapó de su boca.

Sirius se acercó más a ella, sin creerse sus palabras:

- Es evidente que algo te pasa…

Roanne volvió a negar con la cabeza:

- No me pasa nada, no deberías preocuparte… estaré bien sola- musitó.

Él se encogió de hombros:

- Sabes que no tendrías que pasar por todo esto tú sola, pero si es lo que quieres- y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

Roanne escuchó cómo sus pasos cada vez se alejaban más y más, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le necesitaba en ese momento, a su lado, para darle esa seguridad que ella tanto necesitaba, para poder desahogarse sin miedo…

- Sirius…- le llamó.

Él se dio la vuelta, confundido. No se esperaba que Roanne le llamase.

- No… me… dejes… sola- pudo decir entre unos incontrolables sollozos.

Él la abrazó fuertemente, como si tuviese miedo de que se fuese a caer.

- No te preocupes- le susurró al oído- estoy contigo.

* * *

**Ya estoy aquí! No estoy muy contenta con cómo me quedó este capítulo, pero en fin… espero que me digáis qué os pareció! El próximo es uno de mis favoritos, quizás para mañana está!**

**Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior a Usalya, HermiHG, La Fofinha, Yurena90, LaMerodeadora90, Yours4ever, leniiss, Erk92 y Mia Hale.**

**Gracias por tenerme en favoritos o alertas a Cafesitodeldia, Hela Morrigan, Linita Potter, Nienna-Lilith, Vainilla Black, angel de acuario, kili Black, laura marina lovegood, Atenea92, Erk92, SabrinaCullenBlack, Topa Lupin Black, leniiss y pasch. **

**Muchos nunca me habéis comentado nada, hacedlo para que pueda mejorar!**

**Espero vuestros reviews!**

**Un beso:**

**Nerea**


	12. Aviso

Quería disculparme por estar tardando tanto en actualizar, pero mucho me temo que esta historia va a estar parada temporalmente. ¿Por qué?

Me he dado cuenta de que la historia tiene muchísimos errores que deben ser corregidos y actualmente, gracias a la ayuda de mi beta, estoy editando lo que llevaba escrito por ahora. Este proceso durará un tiempo hasta que por fin llegue a donde nos habíamos quedado. Aunque si veo que se prolonga más de lo previsto, actualizaré para no teneros a la espera (aunque dudo que lo hago sin antes haber editado por completo).

Aquí iré poniendo cómo voy con las ediciones:

**Actualmente estoy en proceso de edición del primer capítulo (2 ediciones)**

Esto lo iré actualizando y cuando edite por completo un capítulo, lo pondré. Por ahora podéis ver las ediciones y transmitirme vuestras impresiones. Si queréis comentar en más de una edición del mismo capítulo, siempre podéis dejar un review anónimo, ya que no tienen limitación.

Si quieres saber más acerca de esto, del resto de mis fics y de mí, visita mi LiveJournal .com/

Gracias:

Nerea


End file.
